


Сердце с изъяном

by tomix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And then a pretty man, Bucky is a bear, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good H.Y.D.R.A., Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix
Summary: Солдаты бывают не только из плоти





	Сердце с изъяном

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо команде за вдохновение и [Melarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa) за бетинг.

Стив искал Баки.

Он искал его весь остаток вечера, когда предполагалось, что он уже спит, поэтому ему пришлось делать это в темноте, довольствуясь только косыми лучами света от уличных фонарей, падавшими вовнутрь сквозь частый оконный переплёт. Комната казалась странной клеткой наоборот, где вместо прутьев были тонкие полоски мертвенно-бледного тусклого света, а ускользающая тьма декабрьской ночи была воздухом и свободой, куда Стиву заказан путь. Баки не было нигде: ни в углу около ранца, ни в шкафу с вещами, ни под столом, ни на подоконнике за шторой. Оставалось посмотреть только под кроватью, но Стив почувствовал, что его начинает накрывать приступ. Устроить сейчас на ночь переполох и беготню с ингалятором, видеть испуг Айзека и молчаливый укор в глазах Пегги совершенно не хотелось.

Стив сел на кровать, сделал несколько равномерных неглубоких вдохов-выдохов, сосредоточился на тусклом отсвете звезды напротив.

***

Старое серебряное мамино блюдо, последнее оставшееся непроданным из большого столово-чайного сервиза, из того муторного времени, когда не стало отца, а бесконечные детские болячки Стива вынудили Сару брать по две-три смены подряд, чтобы хватило на убогую квартирку, отопление, лекарства и хорошие продукты для сына. Всё равно денег было впритык, и когда Стива опять и опять накрывало ненавистным беспамятством и слабостью пневмонии, Сара тихонько брала с полки очередной соусник или маслёнку, или сахарницу, украшенные по краю гравировкой из пятиконечных звёзд, и бесшумно закрыв дверь, шла в ломбард через два квартала.

Казалось, скупщик Брандт даже не пытался выставить предметы на продажу по отдельности, словно точно зная, что рано или поздно сервиз окажется у него весь, от огромной супницы до последней крошечной чайной ложечки. Сервиз на 6 персон и почти две сотни предметов был свадебным подарком будущего мужа Саре, и по краю блюда, где оканчивалась неширокая декоративная полоса каймы, рукой гравера была выведена надпись: **Love. Care. Protection. Rogers.** , а далее следовала замысловатая закорючка отцовской подписи, скопированная из его бумаг. 

Сколько Стив помнил, а беспечной семейной жизни с родителями перепало ему не так много, блюдом никогда не пользовались по прямому назначению. В хрупких обрывках детской памяти были смутные образы широких плеч отца, его светлой мягкой бороды, крепких рук, которые поднимали его ввысь, высоко, выше кухонного серванта. На его верху стояло огромное круглое блюдо, ловившее на себя отблески кухонной люстры по вечерам и пускавшее задорные солнечные блики по стене днём. В отличие от остальных мисок, тарелок и блюдец, где звёзды шли хороводом по краям, на блюде звезда была одна, большая, по центру, окруженная несколькими расходящимися ободками, как нимбом, и надпись на самом внешнем была как молитва и обещание. 

Несбывшееся. Неисполненное.

Ярко врезавшееся в память видение матери, сухими глазами смотрящей в отданную ей похоронку. Внезапная тишина и пустота дома без отца, без его тёплого голоса и пропахшей домашней выпечкой формы. Вежливые соболезнования от соседей, попытки Сары держать лицо перед надвигающейся нуждой, суета сборов первого переезда, и где-то в этот момент в жизни Стива появился Баки. Сейчас, спустя пять с лишним лет, он понимал что огромный, почти с тогдашнего его самого размером, плюшевый медведь в мундире не был новым. Но Стиву было всё равно.

Кое-где на синей ткани мундира виднелись пятна, на голове торчала пара ниток, которыми когда-то, вероятно, была пришита фуражка, деревянное ружьё за спиной в царапинах, а ружейный ремень два раза порван и сшит. Тройная ёлочка лычек, вышитая прямо на левом рукаве некогда золотистой нитью, потускнела. Черная краска, которой были окрашены крупные пуговки глаз, облупилась, и чтобы медведь не смотрел на мир пугающе-белыми бельмами, кто-то закрасил их серебрянкой. От этого взгляд медведя казался живым, внимательно-настороженным. 

Вероятно, кто-то из соседей решил, что его ребёнку такая игрушка уже не нужна, и отдал перед переездом Саре. Стив плохо знал соседских ребят, проводя изрядную часть времени то в больнице, то сидя дома, и ему не довелось играть с ними ни в песочнице в куличи, ни бегая с мячом вокруг горки во дворе напротив. 

Войдя с медведем в опустевшую квартиру, пробираясь между немногочисленных упакованных для переезда коробов и оставленной большей частью вещей на продажу, Сара хотела, кажется, тихо спрятать мишку от сына. Вероятно, военная форма напоминала ей о Джозефе. Но Стив подошел и спросил:

— Мама, как его зовут? Он будет меня защищать?

Сара повертела медведя так и эдак, нашла сзади на подоле формы вышитые инициалы **b.b.** Задумалась, что-то вспоминая. 

— Баки. Мишка Баки, и, судя по его нашивке, он в звании сержанта. Да, пожалуй, он сможет. 

Стив обхватил его руками. Медведь был тёплым и мягким, но не бесформенным: под слоем плюша и набивки чувствовался жёсткий крепкий каркас. Прижавшись носом к шву головы и туловища, Стив понюхал. Баки пах корицей, кофе, домом, уютом, вечерами за книжкой, воскресными неспешными семейными обедами, Рождественской ёлкой, кленовым сиропом…

Баки действительно стал его неизменным спутником в серии вынужденных переездов и единственным собеседником в долгие дни и вечера, когда Сара оставалась на вторую, а то и третью смену. Всякий раз, попадая в квартиру ещё более тесную и убогую, чем предыдущая, пропахшую чужим горем, Стив прижимался к спине Баки и где-то в глубине меха ловил тот самый запах дома, закрывал глаза и пытался вспомнить старую квартиру, надёжность отца и спокойствие матери: небольшие крупицы счастья. 

Но от всего этого в итоге остались только круглое блюдо и Баки. Блюдо было легко нарисовать: сначала несколько концентрических окружностей, потом звезду, под разными углами, и если Стив ошибался с проекцией — стоило ему повернуть голову на блюдо, он всегда мог поправить ошибку. Потом пришёл черед мягких очертаний Баки, пуговиц на униформе, строгого штриха ружья за спиной. И Сара, увидев его первые неумелые наброски на обороте бесконечных листов с диагнозами, не рассердилась, а впервые за долгое время улыбнулась действительно светло, без тени постоянно засевшей в уголках глаз печали. Она ещё не знала, что это станет последним подарком судьбы, что через два месяца, после серии изматывающих ночных смен в пульмонологическом отделении, когда она зайдётся в кашле, дежурный врач отведёт её сделать анализ, и, глянув в результат, уже не отпустит домой, зная что там сын, который бывает в детском отделении их больницы с незавидной регулярностью… 

Что за сыном придут сотрудники социальной службы, объяснив, что маме нужно сначала выздороветь, перед тем как она сможет вернуться домой, а пока Стив поживёт во временном доме для тех детей, чьи родители лежат в больнице. Это был первый и последний раз, когда Стив не просто заплакал. Он зарыдал, закричал, так громко и отчаянно, вырываясь из крепких объятий пожилой женщины, обхватив одной рукой Баки и прикрываясь блюдом, схваченным с тумбы, как щитом. Убелённая сединами педагог не смогла убедить себя в том, что надо отнять у парня эти две вещи: он так крепко сжимал их, что разжать руки без применения грубой силы не было никакой возможности. Так он и ехал в фургоне до самого приюта, и первые сутки карантина не решался уснуть, чтобы у него не забрали их во сне. За его спиной в квартиру вошла служба медицинской дезинфекции, упаковывая и вынося все вещи в огромных пакетах туда, где их поглотит очищающее пламя. Затем пустые стены комнатушки и кухни были обрызганы противотуберкулёзным дезинфектантом, квартира закрыта и опечатана. 

Возвращаться было некуда.

А через месяц стало и некому.

***

Стив легонько тряхнул головой, выныривая из воспоминаний, посмотрел на часы над кроватью. Прошло почти полчаса, но дыхание стало спокойным, а стук его глупого, неправильного сердца — равномерным. Взяв из ящика стола фонарик, он встал на колени и отбросил свисающее одеяло к стене. Щёлкнул кнопкой и полез под кровать. Под кроватью было пусто и чисто, сам Стив был до сих пор непривычен к обилию вещей и никогда не разбрасывал носки и игрушки по сторонам. 

Честно сказать, он мало с чем играл, предпочитая использовать игрушки как объекты для набросков и проводя остальное свободное от занятий время в мысленных, а иногда и устных диалогах с Баки. А Пегги воинственно поддерживала в просторной квартире (и в детской в том числе) практически маниакальную чистоту, стараясь упредить возможные причины болезней. Так что под кроватью не было даже налёта пыли. 

И каких-либо следов пребывания Баки.

Стив высунулся из-под кровати и тихонько стукнулся головой о ножку от бессилия и злости на себя. Вроде с памятью-то у него было всё в порядке? Может, Пегги опять унесла его в гардеробную? Но проверить остальной дом можно было только после того, как она и Айзек уйдут вместе в свою спальню. Скорее всего, сейчас они пьют вечерний чай и обсуждают служебные дела, планы на Рождество, может, говорят что-то о Стиве.

Потому что, переступая порог своей комнаты, они никогда не обсуждали ничего, из их спальни иногда только доносились глубокие вздохи и лёгкий скрип. Всю суету мира, и Стива в том числе, они оставляли за порогом.

Стив не стал бы их обвинять: несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, дисциплину, послушание и терпение, тихим несогласием и спокойным упорством он мог довести до белого каления даже мягкого Айзека, а уж с Пегги у них иногда случались настоящие ссоры. Впрочем, она быстро вспоминала что перед ней не очередной новобранец в строю, а всего-навсего не по годам умный тощий восьмилетний пацан, которого из-за роста вообще легко было принять за дошкольника. Именно так Стив продавил своё право учиться в общей школе, с другими детьми, после года занятий с репетиторами в тихих стенах огромной квартиры четы Картеров. Конечно, это только добавило неприятностей и тем для обсуждения за вечерним чаем.

Стив скинул с ног домашние тапочки, аккуратно поставив их сбоку от двери. Паркет слегка холодил ноги сквозь махровые носки. Повернув ручку, он на цыпочках вышел из своей комнаты и двинулся по направлению к кухне, откуда в темноту коридора тянулась длинная стрела света. Стараясь не попасть под её остриё, Стив в несколько шагов пересёк коридор и устроился в нише сбоку от входа на кухню, рядом с ведром, шваброй, метёлкой и целой батареей гипоаллергенных средств для уборки, стоявших на полке. Как он и ожидал, из кухни доносились тихие голоса Картеров, иногда позвякивание чайной ложки о блюдце. В интонациях Пегги звучали ноты триумфа.

— Я думаю, что наконец-то этот вопрос решён окончательно, давай ты завтра после работы заедешь в торговый центр. Скоро Рождество, и в детском отделе огромное множество мягких игрушек на любой вкус.

— Мне искать такого же, в униформе?

В груди Стива что-то сжалось холодным комком.

— Если честно, я бы вообще не хотела чего-то тряпичного: весь этот плюш и ворс собирают тучи пыли и грязи. А уж ходить в школу, пусть и в младшие классы, в обнимку с медведем, усаживать его за парту рядом с собой… Над ним же смеются!

— Да, я разговаривал с директором Филлипсом на прошлой неделе. Одноклассники уже успели втихаря насыпать за воротник формы медведя перец…

— Ах вот почему Стив так чихал и кашлял в четверг! Я уже хотела вести его опять к врачу. Господи, какой он всё-таки упорный засранец. И ничего нам не рассказал…

— Он и про сегодня ничего не расскажет, вот увидишь.

— А что произошло сегодня? 

Даже стоя в нише, Стив недовольно закатил глаза.

— Лоррейн встретила его вовсе не у школы, как было договорено…

— Боже, уволю её немедленно, я же предупреждала!

— Успокойся, Пегс, она не виновата. На половине дороги к школе она встретила ребят из четвёртого класса, и они сказали, что видели Стива, бегущего за одноклассником в сторону доков.

— Бегущего! Знаю я этот бег: пять прыжков, а потом полчаса корчиться у стены с аритмией. Насколько, всё-таки, было спокойнее, пока он учился дома. Так что там с доками?

***

Стив действительно не мог бежать быстро: чёртово сердце заходилось судорожными рывками, ноги скользили по холодной снежной жиже боковых улиц, ранец бил жесткой кромкой по заднице даже сквозь плотное пальто, а на квартал впереди говнюк Ходж, сжав в своей крупной лапище Баки, издевательски помахивал им из-за угла. 

Стив знал, что один на один тот скорее всего уже забросил бы игрища с занудной мелюзгой, швырнув Баки Стиву под ноги и пнув напоследок. Но сегодня за спиной Гилмора стояли его парни. Ходж, даром что был одногодкой Стива, ростом уже вымахал на все десять лет и верховодил парнями, которые были из классов постарше: там, где ему ещё не хватало ума и опыта, он компенсировал высоким ростом и величиной кулаков, а также незамутненной наглостью. Но даже он не рискнул бы устраивать Серьёзный Мужской Разговор ни на школьном дворе, ни на оживлённых улицах, поэтому он выманивал Стива к докам, захватив заложника. Баки.

— Эй, Роджерс, давай, шевели лапками, ты же не хочешь вытаскивать своего медведя из-под колёс?

Ходж ловко пересёк последний переулок перед серыми портовыми складами. Водитель грузовика, которому пришлось резко ударить по тормозам из-за бегающих детей, высунулся в окно, грозя им кулаком и всеми небесными карами, выругался, и сбросив скорость, начал разворачиваться для въезда в открывающиеся ворота. Выхлопная труба задрожала, зарычала и выплюнула облачко сизого дыма. Стив сдал назад, стараясь не вдохнуть выхлоп — это гарантированно усадило бы его в ближайший расползающийся сугроб на полчаса. А там — мокрые ноги, переохлаждение, и привет, Рождество в постели в обнимку с градусником и осуждающие взгляды Пегги. Но впереди, через дорогу, между двумя длинными сараями мелькало синее пятно униформы Баки и отблеск его серебристых глаз.

Дождавшись, пока за грузовиком закроются ворота, Стив повертел головой, и убедившись что в переулок не въезжает еще одна машина, быстро перебежал проезжую часть и нырнул в щель между сараями. Мальчишек и Гилмора уже не было видно, вероятно, они успели пройти до конца серой стены и завернуть за угол. По мере продвижения через глубокие сугробы из снега, который сваливался с крыш строений в промежуток между ними, Стив слышал нарастающий плеск волн. Вероятно в этой части доков была всего одна линия ангаров между переулком и проездом у причала. Прислушавшись и не услышав впереди себя звуков мотора, он резко выбежал на открытое пространство, не выглянув предварительно за угол. И тут же поплатился за это: в затылок ему влепился снежок из серого, припорошенного угольной пылью снега. Следом раздался задорный смех.

— А-ха-ха-ха, Капитан Сообразительность! Что, за своим сержантом пришёл?!

Стив нагнулся и вытянул шею, стараясь быстро стряхнуть снег с затылка, пока тот не начал таять, стекая за воротник. Размотанный шарф остался где-то позади, он только сейчас это заметил.

— Вы гляньте на его цыплячью шею! Снежком перешибить можно! Башка будет как у собаки с качающейся головой мотаться!

— Если слепить снежок побольше, то его запросто можно пристроить ВМЕСТО головы, и тогда там явно прибавится мозгов!

Ходж и трое его подпевал стояли у кромки старого причала, опираясь на торчащие из оплывающего сугроба верхушки парных кнехтов. Наверх от них тянулись серые росчерки швартовых концов, уходя в клюзы двух старых грузовых кораблей, мерно покачивавшихся на сизой промозглой волне, увенчанной всевозможным мусором. Где-то далеко наверху, над крутыми чёрными бортами ролкеров недовольно орали чайки, а два судна то мягко сходились вплотную, почти касаясь друг друга бортами, увешанными старыми покрышками, то расходились на положенное расстояние, повинуясь натяжению канатов. Баки сидел на среднем кнехте, опёртый спиной на обманчиво надежную наледь, а внизу, всего в паре метров, с шипением пенились холодные тёмные воды залива. Над линией причала гулял порывистый сырой ветер пополам с брызгами, и Стив автоматически отметил про себя, что ещё немного, еще буквально 10 минут на таком ветру, и всё, предел его прочности будет исчерпан. Очередной порыв ветра заставил Баки покачнуться на скользкой опоре, его серебристые глаза как будто подмигнули Стиву: «Я здесь, всё в порядке.» — «Я с тобой, Баки, всегда с тобой», — подумал Стив и выпрямился.

— Ну что, мамкина сына-корзина, так и будешь цепляться за цацку, как какая-то девчонка?

— Парни, я думаю, его мамаша скажет нам спасибо, если мы наконец избавим его от этой блохастой тряпки!

— Он не тряпка! Он…

Ходж нарочито неловким жестом спихнул локтем Баки с кнехта, и Стив, замолкнув, ожидаемо рванул вперёд, к краю. Быстрым движением Ходж подхватил медведя за оружейный ремень в полуметре от снежной каши.

— И кто же он? Ну-ка, ну-ка, посмотрим… Что у нас тут… **b.b.**! БиБи. Мужики, вы слышали?

Троица послушно загоготала.

— Это в честь твоей старой деревянной машинки?

— Сержант Би-Би по приказу капитана Роджерса в расположение войск прибыл, бугагага!

— Ты берёшь с собой Би-Би, когда идёшь делать пи-пи?

— Би-би-би-би-би-би-би!

Стив не выдержал:

— Баки. Его зовут Баки.

— Баки — шкура дохлой собаки! — не унимались мальчишки.

— Что вы там делаете, хулиганьё! Это закрытая территория! — Увлечённые травлей, они не заметили приближение погрузчика со штабелем ящиков на вилах. — Я сейчас вызову сторожа!

Воспользовавшись тем, что Ходж и его ватага отвлеклись посмотреть, выйдет ли водитель из своей машины или продолжит ехать дальше, Стив быстро сделал два шага вперёд и резко рванул Баки к себе. Ходж от неожиданности разжал руку, а Стив, приготовившись сопротивляться его хватке, потерял равновесие и завалился на спину, прямо в пропылённый, тёмно-серый снег. Прижав к себе медведя обеими руками, он не решался освободить одну из них, чтобы опереться и встать, и нелепо елозил ногами, то ли пытаясь подняться без помощи рук, то ли пытаясь отползти подальше от кнехтов.

Погрузчик проезжал мимо, Гилмор сотоварищи корчили водителю виноватые рожи напоказ, делая вид, что ничего такого не происходит, водитель обзывал их безмозглыми говнюками, но, судя по тому, что не останавливался, не имел права нарушать расписание погрузочных работ. Значит, пока не явится сторож, Стив с Баки всё ещё оставались в опасности. Как только штабели ящиков скрылись за поворотом ангара, хулиганы обернулись к Стиву. Тот всё ещё был на земле, в трёх шагах от них, только поднявшись со спины на колени. Встать на ноги он не успел.

— Ах ты хитрая тощая задница! Воспользовался ситуацией!

Как будто сам Ходж не делал так сотню раз.

— Да хватит уже разговоров, давайте наваляем ему как следует, пока сторож не пришёл. Наш Стивонька — гордая девочка, он же никому не скажет, правда?

— Если вы что-нибудь мне сломаете, то врачам я точно скажу.

— А мы тебя нежненько!

Первый удар пришелся в бедро, следующим метили в плечо, надеясь расцепить Стиву руки и отнять Баки опять. Но Стив не расплетал крепких объятий, и половину ударов, предназначенных его шее, лицу и груди, принял на себя плюшевый сержант.

«Прости, Бак, прости, прости, прости!» — «Держись, Стив, я тебя прикрою!»

Каждый удар по Баки оставлял грязные следы на его мундире, ремень от винтовки опять порвался, и внутри его тела что-то похрустывало. Кажется, парни Ходжа раскусили стратегию Стива и перестали бить его самого, принявшись наносить удары исключительно по медведю, надеясь, видимо, испачкать и измять его до такого состояния, когда Стив решит с ним расстаться сам. Им бы долго пришлось валять их обоих в грязи, но где-то за ангарами включился хриплый мегафон с записью про правила нахождения на территории портовых складов, в частности, о запрете посещения несовершеннолетними без сопровождения взрослых. Это был недвусмысленный намёк. 

— Линяем, парни!

— А с ним что? 

— Да чёрт с ним, он как прирос к своему долбаному медведю, хрен отдерёшь!

И, желая продемонстрировать патовость ситуации, Гилмор нагнулся, схватил Баки за левую лапу и резко дернул. Видимо, предыдущие удары что-то расшатали во внутреннем каркасе, и Стив больше почувствовал всем собой, нежели услышал тихий щелчок ломающегося сочленения. Потом раздался резкий треск ниток, на Стива внезапно посыпалась мелкая щепа, и Ходж выпрямился, победно держа над головой оторванную лапу с сержантской лычкой на рукаве.

— Разжалован твой сержант, капитан Роджерс! — Он размахнулся и со всей силы запустил лапу Стиву за спину.

Не успев толком осознать произошедшее, Стив обернулся и застывшим взглядом проследил, как продолговатый предмет описал длинную дугу, оставив за собой след из белых клочков набивки и золотистых опилок, и исчез в тёмном ущелье между бортами пришвартованных суден. Раздался негромкий всплеск, почти не слышный за постоянным шумом волн.

— Солдат списан по состоянию здоровья, а-ха-ха-ха, господи, да вы только посмотрите на этого идиота!

Стив левой рукой всё ещё прижимал Баки к своей груди, а правой ладонью крепко обхватил дыру, оставшуюся в туловище, как будто вместе с обрывками ваты и опилками жизнь оставляла теплое тело медведя. В нос ударил сохранившийся глубоко внутри старый запах дома, и Стиву показалось, что это душа Баки покидает его.

«Баки, не бросай меня, останься, не уходи!» — «Стив, не бойся, я умею терпеть, я тебя не брошу». Он сильнее сжал ладонь на мохнатом плече. 

— Покеда, придурок. Надеюсь, у тебя хватит яиц не жаловаться своей мамочке. — Гилмор наклонился, покрепче ухватив Стива за воротник пальто, вздёрнул на ноги и, перепрыгивая через лужи, помчался со своей компанией к проходу между ангаров, выходящему в переулок.

Стив огляделся, медленно подошел к краю причала и посмотрел в темноту провала, на грязные барашки волн. Если лапа и была на поверхности, её было не разглядеть, но скорее всего, благодаря тяжелому остову, она пошла ко дну. В затылок Стиву ударило шумное дыхание с резким запахом лука и табака, на плечо опустилась тяжелая рука и развернула его.

— Парень, ты в порядке? — грузная фигура сторожа возвышалась над ним. — Где твоя мать? Сюда, конечно, водят иногда экскурсии школьников, но не детсадовцев…

— Я учусь во втором классе, сэр, а это были мои одноклассники, — почти не солгал Стив. 

Объяснять все расклады не было сил.

Брови сторожа удивлённо поползли вверх.

— Второй кла-а-асс? — А потом он увидел лежащий неподалёку ранец, поднял его, отряхнул от снега и поднёс к спине. — Надевай.

Стив нехотя оторвал правую руку от Баки и продел её в лямку, затем, перехватив его поперёк живота, освободил и просунул в лямку левую, и тут сторож заметил кровь.

— Что это? Твои одноклассники выглядели как полные говнюки, я видел, пока шёл сюда, да и Джек, когда подъехал к ко мне, сказал, что тут драка. Мы в детстве тоже не брезговали доброй потасовкой, но ножи…

— Нет, сэр, у них не было ножей. Стив уставился на свою правую ладонь, из центра которой сквозь разодранную кожу сочилась кровь, а потом увидел: из тела медведя в месте, где была левая лапа, торчал острый обломок. — Нет, это я сам, видите, тут у Баки…

— Выбросил бы ты уже этого несчастного зверя.

— НЕТ!

— Ну как хочешь, дело твоё. Пошли на выход, пока тебя ещё кто-то не увидел. Уж очень неохота мне писать объяснительную…

Сторож вывел Стива к воротам, отряхивая с него по дороге рабочей рукавицей комки грязного снега. — Бывай, парень, и не забудь выпить чашку горячего чая, когда доберёшься домой.

Совет был как нельзя кстати. Выйдя за ворота, Стив увидел стройную фигуру и бордовый берет на светлых локонах: Лоррейн с беспокойством осматривала местность, и с облегчением переступила с ноги на ногу, увидев Стива. Бросилась к нему, обняла прямо вместе с мокрым ранцем, грязным пальто и промокшим безлапым Баки.

— Стив… Я так испугалась!.. Ты в порядке? Что с Баки? 

— Он… Он ранен.

— Ох, миссис Картер будет недовольна, если увидит, во что вы оба превратились. Давай скорее домой, будем спасать ситуацию…

***

И Лоррейн действительно сотворила чудо: они так быстро добрались до дома, Стив так скоро очутился в горячей ванне, а пока он отмокал, Лоррейн соорудила ему такую огромную чашку горячего чая с корицей и малиновым вареньем, что когда на выходе его ждали тёплые носки, махровая пижама и пушистый халат поверх, он почувствовал, что в этот раз он не заболеет. Ему повезёт. Ну хоть в чём-то. Царапину на ладони обработали перекисью и заклеили телесным пластырем в три слоя, а потом вместе как смогли, отчистили Баки от грязи. Лоррейн взяла нитки и зашила ремень, а потом, порывшись в своей сумке, вытащила капроновый чулок. Накрыв металлическое остриё остатка шарнира половинкой найденной в кухонных шкафах пробки, они в четыре руки затянули разрыв черной эластичной тканью, сложенной вдвое. И пока Стив придерживал края, Лоррейн торопливо укладывала стежок за стежком. Стараясь спрятать движения пальцев от её взгляда, мизинцами Стив тихонько ерошил шерсть на затылке медведя.

«Всё хорошо, Баки, я с тобой, мы тебе помогаем, потерпи ещё немного.» — «Да, Стив, я всё выдержу, со мной всё будет в порядке.»

Время было позднее, няне пора было уходить, Стиву — заняться домашним заданием, а из коридора послышались щелчок замка и мягкий голос Айзека.

***

— ...вот почему его медведь оказался без лапы и с кучей новых пятен.

— Ф-фу, господи, этому зверю столько лет, что в нём могут клопы уже наверно завелись. Это же постоянный источник заразы…

— Пегс, это его любимая игрушка, он не расстаётся с ней даже ночью.

— Айзек, я не такая бесчувственная скотина, как ты думаешь! Если уж Стиву нужны плюшевые обнимашки, найдешь в универсаме похожего, только нового и чистого! Я отнесу его к Старку, пусть пошьёт ему униформу и вышьет сержантские лычки. Но никакой старой ваты, боже мой, я же его понюхала — он вонял, как все помойки мира, и я не уверена, что в доках его не измакали в чём похуже! Видит бог, я так стараюсь, чтобы Стив, наконец, перестал болеть большую часть времени…

***

Действительно, благодаря строгости Пегги по части соблюдения режима, распорядка питания, тщательно отмеренных прогулок и повсеместной чистоты, не хирургической, но разительно отличавшейся от неизбывной засаленности съемных квартир, Стив в эту осень почти не болел. Он пропустил веселые полуночные прогулки на Хеллоуин, зато ко Дню Благодарения сидел с Картерами за столом, а не лежал в постели. 

В конце концов, Пегги не была каким-то домашним тираном, она вполне искренне заботилась о Стиве, делала всё для его здоровья и благополучия с того момента, как забрала его из приюта. Позже он узнал, что получение статуса опекуна заняло у неё, бездетной, достаточно времени и усилий, чтобы отложить долгожданное повышение по службе. Маргарет Картер очень дорожила своей карьерой в разведывательном ведомстве, немногие женщины вообще поднимались выше секретарши или рядовой шифровальщицы, а уж так высоко, как она, не будучи ничьей родственницей, не забирался никто. 

И ни разу, ни в едином самом жарком споре, она не попрекнула Стива этим. Стив ценил её усилия, уважал твёрдость её характера, но никогда, даже случайно обмолвившись, не сказал ей «мама». 

Только Сара смогла бы понять причину такой крепкой привязанности Стива к Баки. Потому что для всех Баки казался просто старой и любимой игрушкой, какие бывают у многих. И только для Стива Баки был другом, неизменным собеседником, лучшим хранителем тайн; его домом, средоточием надежности, спокойствия и уверенности в происходящем, в так часто меняющихся вокруг Стива обстоятельствах. 

Это понимала мама, и больше никто. Только она приносила Баки в больницу, когда Стив туда попадал, несмотря на недовольные замечания врачей. Она никогда не просила отложить его в сторону или оставить дома, если им нужно было куда-то сходить, и Стив собирался взять его с собой. Она бестрепетно оставляла четырёхлетнего малыша вдвоём с плюшевым медведем, убедившись, что в его присутствии Стив не натворит глупостей, так присущих детям его возраста. Баки нельзя было просто поменять на другого похожего медведя, для Стива это звучало так же глупо, как «Маргарет Картер станет тебе новой матерью».

***

— Униформа… Что же парня так тянет к войне? 

— М-м-м?

— Пегс, его отец был военным и погиб от пули, мы с тобой тоже не самые гражданские люди…

— Мой прапорщик, иди сюда…

— Мэм, есть, мэм! — Послышался негромкий звук поцелуя. — И всё-таки меня настораживает эта тяга к униформе. И ты видела, какие книги он читает?

— Уж какие найдёт, или ты забыл, что на наших полках тоже не Вирджиния Вулф и Шарлотта Бронте, а Жомини, Фиске, Саломаа, Тьюринг и только в самом лучшем случае — Жюль Верн и Герберт Уэллс? Кстати, надо бы ему Марка Твена подсунуть.

— Ну, хотя бы он рисует. С его здоровьем карьера художника — лучшее, что можно представить.

— Дай-то бог, чтобы война не коснулась его чем-то большим, чем игрушки...

Некоторое время на кухне было тихо, раздавался только негромкий звук ложки, перемешивающей чай. Стив терпеливо ждал. Ему в любом случае нужно было дождаться, когда Картеры закончат вечерний разговор, и заодно выяснить, что происходит. Он уже понял, что с Баки что-то случилось, и напускная вежливость, с которой Пегги этим вечером подтыкала ему одеяло, выглядела теперь вдвойне подозрительной. Первым тишину нарушил Айзек:

— А ты не думаешь над предложением Эрскина?

— Айзек! Я выбрала этого мальчика…

— ...вовсе не для экспериментов военного ведомства, я помню, Пегги!

— Хотя в ведомстве некоторые думают иначе, но я же просто хотела разобраться с его здоровьем!

***

Два года назад, забирая Стивена Гранта Роджерса из приюта и увозя к себе в столицу, Пегги первым делом посмотрела на стопки пухлых папок с бесконечными анализами, диагнозами, историями болезни, выписками. Она организовала всестороннее обследование в госпитале при Министерстве Обороны, набитом самой современной медицинской техникой и самыми передовыми докторами. Множественные бронхиты, пневмонии, приступы аритмии, слабость, одышка, малый вес и рост обрели простое, но ужасное объяснение: где-то в глубине маленького сердца была прореха, там, где её не должно было быть. Из года в год сердце продолжало упрямо биться, пусть слабо, с перебоями, но без остановок, и всё равно не могло дать Стиву сил расти и крепнуть, как следует. Надежды, высказанные когда-то матерью, что Стив “перерастёт” детские болячки, как это часто бывает с многими другими детьми, рухнули. Порок есть порок, и пока его сердце работает наполовину вхолостую, ноги будут подгибаться от слабости в самый неподходящий момент, любая простуда грозит обернуться полновесным двухнедельным бронхитом, и просто пробежаться с ребятами в школьном дворе так и будет недостижимой мечтой. Не сказать, чтобы операции на сердце были такой уж редкостью, и врачи спасли жизнь не одного солдата, избавляя их сердца от шальных пуль и осколков, но ребёнок… Кардиохирургический стационар был готов приобрести специальные детские аппараты ИВЛ, АИК и прочее необходимое оборудование, однако врачи не могли дать гарантии того, что Стив переживёт операцию. Поэтому Пегги не спешила записать его в подопытные крысы. Когда Стива особенно донимала слабость, он даже жалел об этом.

Раздался лёгкий шорох: вероятно, Айзек гладил Пегги по руке, успокаивая. Несмотря на изрядную разницу в званиях не в его пользу и её суровый властный характер, он любил её, и это было взаимно. Никакие смешки за спиной в министерстве не могли этого изменить. Давно, ещё только оформляя брак, он недрогнувшим голосом предложил принять её фамилию. Мгновенный проблеск радости в глазах Пегги стоил этого и продолжал стоить каждый день их совместной жизни уже на протяжении десяти лет, хотя на второй год стало ясно, что детей у них не будет. Своих детей. 

***

— Ну что, Пегги, идём в постель. Завтра будет долгий день.

— Да. Постарайся подобрать мишку получше, и если не будет в форме, сразу езжай к Старку в ателье, я днём ему позвоню, предупрежу. Ружьё поищешь там же в отделе.

— Может мне сразу взять с собой старого, как образец, показать Говарду?

— ...Ой.

— Что?

— Я как-то об этом не подумала. Сейчас пойду вытащу тебе фото из рамки в гостиной, где Стив с ним.

— А медведь?

— Я его завернула в старую половую тряпку и вынесла в бак, уже давно, как только уложила Стива спать. С утра ему в школу, и вряд ли после сегодняшних событий он бы взял его с собой, ну а вечером ты ведь привезёшь нового плюшевого сержанта? В чистой униформе с иголочки, с новым ружьём, и, может, потом мы найдём ему погоны. Повысим в звании до сержант-майора. Стиву должно понравиться.

Стив уже не слышал ответ Айзека, он старался удержаться на подкашивающихся от ужаса ногах. 

Баки! 

Его Баки, его верного раненого товарища вынесли, стыдливо прикрыв тряпкой, на свалку!

Неважно, что он перестал быть сержантом, он всё равно оставался солдатом, он всё равно доверял Стиву, даже оставшись без руки, и Стив обещал ему никогда его не бросать.

Ему даже не пришло в голову выйти на свет и потребовать Баки обратно, признаться Пегги, что он всё слышал. Подслушивать в принципе недостойное дело, и вряд ли после этого можно было ждать какого-то снисхождения, хотя кому как не разведке понимать ценность информации. Нет, сейчас Стив предпримет тактическое отступление и соберётся с силами.

Опрометью он бросился вдоль коридора, бесшумно проехавшись носками по полированному паркету, закрыл за собой дверь детской и, подхватив от порога тапочки, юркнул под одеяло.

Он как раз успел уткнуться носом в подушку и убедительно равномерно засопеть, когда Айзек с Пегги тихонько заглянули к нему в комнату, чтобы проверить, как он спит.

— Видишь? Он сегодня не простудился, хотя риск был велик.

— А я тебе говорю, режим, порядок и никаких лишних источников инфекции — вот залог успеха.

***

Стив сделал вид, что не слышит шёпота, потом дождался, пока закроется дверь. Потом он начал напряжённо вслушиваться в звуки из коридора и успокоился только, когда услышал поворот ключа в замке спальни. Пегги заперла за собой дверь, а не просто закрыла. Стив был уже не настолько мал, чтобы не понимать, что это значило. Не желая стать невольным свидетелем чужой страсти, он накрыл голову подушкой, оставив себе просвет, чтобы видеть часы, и отчаянно старался не уснуть. Режим — однозначно полезная и правильная вещь, и приученный к порядку организм заметно клонило в сон, тем более сегодня нагрузки оказались выше обычных.

Минутная стрелка описала полный круг, прежде чем Стив, чуть не уснув, решился снять с головы подушку и вслушаться в тишину квартиры.

Тихонько выскользнув из своей комнаты, он на цыпочках обошел дом: рабочий кабинет Пегги, библиотеку, кухню, гардеробную, гостиную, и неслышно остановился у дверей спальни.

Приложил ухо к замочной скважине и прислушался: ни скрипов, ни вздохов, только равномерное дыхание. Тогда он прошёл в коридор, открыл шкаф и принялся искать брюки, сегодняшние были отданы в стирку. Найдя наощупь что-то плотное, он кое-как натянул их поверх пижамных штанов, снял с низкого крючка пальто, и уже начал осторожными мелкими движениями отпирать замок на входной двери, как вспомнил.

Отступив от двери назад, он вернулся в кухню и, стараясь не скрипнуть ножками по полу, вытащил из-под стола табурет. В силу своего небольшого роста он не доставал до края мусорного бака, что совершенно не мешало забросить туда пакет через край. Но вот чтобы залезть и извлечь что-то оттуда, собственного роста не хватало. Ещё раз хорошо подумав, Стив вернулся в свою комнату и взял фонарик. Сунул ноги в непросохшие ботинки. Посмотрел на полку с головными уборами и решил шапку не надевать. Мероприятие обещало быть недолгим: спуститься на три этажа вниз, выйти через дверь чёрного хода во внутренний двор, подойти к рядку из пяти контейнеров, заглянуть в каждый, обнаружить Баки, вытащить и вернуть домой. Вряд ли кто-то ещё выносил много мусора после Пегги. Десять, от силы пятнадцать минут. Как и что он будет говорить Пегги наутро, Стив пока не придумал. Но кажется, обычное молчаливое и вежливое упорство должно было сработать. В конце концов, Баки был его, совсем его личным делом, как и блюдо, висевшее на стене напротив кровати.

***

Выйдя во двор, Стив ощутил покалывающий холод, дневная слякотная оттепель сменилась ночным заморозком, и температура совершенно точно провалилась ниже нуля. Аккуратно ступая по свежей ледяной корочке, Стив подошел к первому контейнеру, поставил табурет, пошатав его для надежности руками, включил фонарик и, взяв в зубы петлю от него поднялся и заглянул внутрь.

Сверху лежали картофельные очистки. Кляня себя за то, что не догадался взять с собой ни палки, ни швабры, Стив закатал рукава и, подавив в себе брезгливость, начал руками разгребать верхний слой. В нос ударил тошнотворный аромат мусора, Стив старался задержать дыхание, но через полторы минуты стало ясно, что, кроме объедков, в глубину на две ладони ничего нет.

Придерживаясь за борт, Стив спустился с табурета, переставил его к следующему контейнеру и повторил. Только услышав глухое позвякивание, он понял, что запросто мог распороть руку повторно, но сверху бутылок не оказалось, и вообще было впечатление, что кто-то до него уже заглянул в бак. В третьем и четвертом контейнере тоже были только пищевые остатки, пустые пакеты, но никаких газет, упаковок, старых носков, жестянок или бутылок. Стив был невеликим специалистом по мусору, но даже его ежедневный пакет, который он выносил, когда шёл в школу, был разнообразнее по содержимому. А тут целый дом в районе министерства, с небедными жильцами — и только яблочные огрызки, куриная требуха, морковная ботва, селедочные головы и скорлупа?

Роясь в пятом контейнере, он уже ожидаемо не нашёл никаких следов Баки, и холодел больше от ужаса, чем от ночного мороза, но не переставал пытаться понять, что произошло. Пегги унесла Баки в соседний двор? Чушь какая. Если бы во двор заезжал мусоровоз, контейнеры были бы пусты, либо в них было бы совсем на донышке. Какая-то смутная мысль крутилась на краю, не давая ухватить себя за хвост. Что-то совсем очевидное, простое и лежащее на поверхности, как кожура апельсина… 

Где-то далеко, по ощущениям в конце улицы, Стив услышал высокий скрип, совершенно не вяжущийся с респектабельной тишиной квартала, заселенного преимущественно военными чинами, где даже пара кофеен и единственный паб закрывались ранним вечером. Скрип повторился, явно удаляясь. Стива прошибло потом, он узнал этот звук. Так скрипела несмазанными колёсами самодельная тележка старьёвщика Золы, невысокого лысоватого пожилого очкарика со сморщенным личиком и высоким лбом.

Зола появился в их квартале в начале весны и поначалу вызывал у всех жуткие подозрения, слоняясь из двора во двор в своём латаном-перелатаном пальто, таская за собой тележку, собранную из остова двух детских колясок, нескольких досок и четырёх глубоких квадратных корыт, прибитых сверху. Он обшаривал мусорные корзины и контейнеры у домов и во дворах, тщательно раскладывая находки: в одно корыто он собирал стеклянные бутылки, банки из-под солений, не боясь даже битого стекла. Во второе шли жестянки из-под консервов, крышки банок и бутылок, гвозди и прочий металлический хлам, в третьем корыте он держал найденные бумажные пакеты, выброшенные картонные коробки, упаковки, газеты, журналы, старые книги и тетради, в четвертое же корыто шло тряпьё: порванные носки и простыни, изношенные штаны и запачканные бесповоротно куртки, хозяйственные тряпки и… и выброшенные мягкие игрушки.

Забыв про табурет, оставшийся у последнего контейнера, Стив выбежал через арку на улицу, покрутил головой туда-сюда, прислушался и дождался повторного скрипа уже очень далеко слева, за поворотом последнего дома на улице. Со всей доступной ему скоростью он пошёл вдоль домов, памятуя, что лучше умеренно быстро идти, чем попытаться сорваться на бег и обессилеть через 20 метров. Где-то там, за поворотом, придурковатый старикашка увозил от него Баки, и Стив только надеялся на то, что раз Зола покидает квартал, значит, тележка его набита доверху, и идёт он не слишком быстро. 

***

Поначалу его приняли за опасного городского сумасшедшего, прятали от него детей, особенно увидев, что перед тем, как лезть в мусор, он вынимал из внутреннего кармана пальто и натягивал на руки толстые белые нитриловые перчатки, делаясь похожим на карикатурного доктора Зло. Разок его задержали по звонку в полицию, и в итоге выяснилось, что он действительно, бывший врач, но психиатр, который давным-давно сам тихонечко тронулся умом, проводя слишком много времени со своими пациентами. Зола страдал какой-то разновидностью ОКР и находил успокоение, раскладывая всё и вся по своим местам, полочкам и вообще создавая порядок из хаоса. В жизни он оказался совершенно безобиден, сам сторонился детей, и после того, как его отпустили, жильцы квартала нашли даже некоторый плюс в его присутствии.

В прошлом году усилиями муниципалитета был открыт завод по переработке мусора, и Зола, вслед за многими бездомными и безработными аутсайдерами, сдавал в приёмные пункты вторсырья рассортированные стекло и бумагу, тряпьё и жестянки, получая за это мелкую, но всё же ощутимую монету. А жители квартала вдруг поняли, что когда из мусорных контейнеров регулярно вынимают и забирают всё вышеперечисленное, то они наполняются в два раза дольше и вывозить их надо в два раза реже, а значит, плата за обслуживание становится меньше. На собрании жильцов квартала было решено разрешить Золе копаться в мусоре жильцов, попросив того соблюдать несколько условий: ходить по дворам хотя бы в приемлемо чистой одежде, не разбрасывать мусор около баков, заниматься этим поздним вечером или ранним утром, и в конце-то концов, смажьте колёса вашей тележки, мистер Зола! Вот вам маслёнка! 

***

Видимо мокрый декабрьский снег вымыл масло из осей тележки, и она опять заунывно поскрипывала, за что Стив был безмерно благодарен. Он шёл, стараясь не сбавлять темп, уже третий квартал, давно удалившись от дома, не слишком понимая, куда именно он забрался, почти не ощущая мороза, хотя холод начал пробираться под пальто и пижаму. Он до сих пор не увидел Золу, тот каждый раз успевал скрыться за следующим поворотом. Редкие поскрипывания колёс служили Стиву ориентиром, и казалось, где-то там, впереди, Баки, лёжа под слоями тряпья, звал его.

«Стив, я здесь, ещё немного и мы встретимся, я не хочу тебя покидать.» — «Баки, я иду за тобой.»

Ещё пару поворотов и, наконец, за очередным оказался длинный унылый проезд вдоль нескончаемых серых заборов, такой длинный, что Зола не успел свернуть с него куда-то ещё, и Стив увидел его. Два из четырёх отсеков тележки были заполнены доверху, Зола шёл медленно, устало согнув спину, и когда он прошел под очередным фонарём, Стиву показалось, что он видит синее пятно мундирчика Баки. Температура падала, отсутствие свитера, шапки и шарфа становилось очевиднее, но Стив игнорировал предупреждения организма. К чёрту. Главное — добраться до Баки, со всем остальным он разберётся потом. Оглядевшись, Стив понял, что, следуя за тележкой, он прошагал ни много ни мало четверть города и находился сейчас, скорее всего, в районе Западных складов. Здесь было много закрытых заводов, чьи территории и цеха использовались кучей мелких фирм под свои производства и хранилища. Стив почти вполовину сократил расстояние до Золы, стараясь не сбиться с дыхания и не словить аритмию, когда тот вдруг остановился возле очередных закрытых ворот, похожих на дюжину таких же, мимо которых они уже прошли. Зола поднял руку и нажал на звонок, и по покачиванию его локтя Стив понял, что Зола вызванивает определённый ритм, видимо, сигнал для своих. Через несколько секунд над воротами возник слепящий конус прожектора, и правая створка начала потихоньку открываться. Не дожидаясь, пока она распахнётся полностью, Зола дёрнул тележку за собой и вкатился за ворота. Тотчас же створка начала закрываться. Раздосадованный, Стив последним усилием преодолел оставшиеся 50 метров до ворот в тот момент, когда створки, немного загудев, сомкнулись прямо перед его лицом. От бессилия Стив грохнул кулаком по железу, но его слабая рука не заставила плоскость створок даже вздрогнуть. Ему ничего не оставалось как прислушиваться. Во дворе раздался густой бас.

— Ну что, док Арним, какой у тебя сегодня улов?

— Я иду как раз от министерства, смотри, — раздался высокий старческий голосок, — там у них и мусор такой аккуратный и чистенький, они даже жестянки ополаскивают, а тряпье стирают перед тем, как выбросить! Никакого коэффициента на загрязнения, Рональд!

— Хорошо, верю, верю. Стекло сейчас я взвешу тут.

Раздался громкий стук бутылок и банок, кажется, что-то разбилось.

— О, почти пятнадцать килограммов, здоровья тебе не занимать, док, на тебе еще пахать и пахать! Металл высыпай сюда, я вижу, что у тебя его немного, но я всё равно заплачу по стандартному минимуму. — Донёсся звук пересыпающихся жестянок. — С бумагой и тряпками пошли в тот угол, ближе к контейнерам. Тряпичный почти полностью забит, через пару часов должен подъехать грузовик от конторы Иоганна, как раз будет доверху, как надо…

— Из бумаги у меня сегодня один картон, Рональд, я знаю что ты больше любишь газеты и журналы, но дело к Рождеству и повсюду подарки, так что вот они, упаковочки от них, — заискивал Зола.

— Не плачься, я оплачу тебе как за беловую макулатуру.

— Спасибо, спасибо…

— А что это у тебя под носками? Ты, никак, обнёс перед Рождеством какого-нибудь ребёнка? Я вижу игрушку, чистую и даже вполне целую!

Сердце Стива непроизвольно сорвалось в галоп.

— Рональд, ты же знаешь, я боюсь детей и не подхожу к ним даже. А медведь лежал в контейнере, я клянусь! Во дворе того высокого пятиэтажного дома, где живут шишки из Управления, и посмотри — у него оторвана лапа.

— Уже вижу… Таких медведей в мундирах и с ружьишком сейчас не делают, их продавали, когда я ещё был пацаном. Ну что ж, мохнатый солдат, всему приходит конец, и ты тоже стал никому не нужен… почти как я. Зола, подай мне лопату, я заброшу через край.

«Нужен, Баки, ты так мне нужен!» — «Я знаю, Стив, я буду ждать и терпеть.»

Стало тихо. Стив стоял под воротами и пытался хоть что-то придумать. Его начало колотить крупной дрожью. В принципе, щель под створками выглядела многообещающе. Если Стив скинет с себя пальто, то вполне сможет протиснуться, даже не сильно зарываясь в слежавшийся подмёрзший снег. На крайний случай его можно попытаться немного разбить, правда из всех инструментов у него был только фонарик в кармане пальто, но добротный, в жестяном корпусе. Через пять минут Рональд, стукая чем-то железным, видимо дверцей конторского сейфа, произнёс:

— Семнадцать восемдесят, док. Держи все 18, сдачи не надо, и следующий раз поищи хоть немного белой бумаги! Давай, выходи сам, я уже буду гасить свет и укладываться спать, до отгрузки осталось всего пару часов.

— Спасибо, Рональд, и с наступающим Рождеством!

— Да брось, Зола, еще почти три недели, мы с тобой увидимся. Всё, иди, я открываю ворота.

***

Стив отскочил в сторону от начавшей открываться створки, и тут хозяин пункта погасил прожектор. Свет от ближайшего фонаря был таким тусклым, что на контрасте в первую секунду показалось, что вокруг тьма. Едва последнее колесо тележки Золы выкатилось через границу ворот, Стив, не дожидаясь, пока тот обернется посмотреть на дорогу, шмыгнул за створку и, не оглядываясь, рванул к открытым дверям небольшого сарая, пристроенного сбоку к ангару.  
У дверей ангара стояла темная фигура в рабочем халате нараспашку, странно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Рональд. Что-то сделав с замком подъёмных ворот, он начал разворачиваться к подсобке, и Стив поспешил вовнутрь. Уже вбегая в помещение конторы, он понял что было не так с походкой Рональда: вместо одной ноги у того был старый деревянный протез, оканчивавшийся круглой резиновой блямбой. Оказавшись в долгожданном тепле, Стив завертел головой, привыкая к скудному освещению настольной лампы. Под лампой на столе лежали раскрытые гроссбухи с пометками, сбоку прислонилась большая лопата ковшом, как для уборки снега.

В дальней стене сарая, примыкавшей к ангару, было несколько разных дверей, самая крайняя вдали от стола была решетчатой, и стена, отделявшая ангар от сарая, тоже была из крупной рабицы. Сетка, на метр не доходившая до потолка, немного выгибалась вперёд под весом огромной массы тряпья. Действуя почти на автомате, Стив вцепился в неё руками и попробовал встать ногой на нижнюю ячейку. Хоть где-то его мелкий рост пригодился: маломерные ботинки аккурат входили в ромбы сетки, и ползти оказалось несложно, если не обращать внимания на тяжелый спертый аромат тряпичной массы и дышать потихоньку, чтобы не хватануть пыли. Перевалившись через верхний край сетчатой ограды, Стив плюхнулся на мягкое вонючее тряпьё и закрыл лицо полами собственного пальто, чтобы прочихаться и прокашляться как можно незаметнее. 

Где-то внизу и сбоку он услышал, как стукнула входная дверь, и посмотрел туда. Рональд подошёл к столу, захлопнул гроссбухи, потом повернулся к узкой койке у стены. Постоял немного над ней, покачиваясь в раздумьях, потом вернулся к столу и грузно плюхнулся в широкое кресло, вытянув перед собой левую ногу и правый протез. Откинул голову на спинку, и уже через пару минут помещение конторки огласил равномерный рокот его храпа.

***

Стив отодвинулся от сетки и на четвереньках двинулся внутрь, наощупь перебирая тряпьё. Потом он вспомнил про фонарик, вынул его из кармана и, еще раз оглянувшись в сторону храпящего приёмщика, тихонько щёлкнул выключателем. В луче света затанцевала тряпичная пыль и сквозь вихрь пылинок Стив сразу увидел блестящие глаза Баки. Прикинув расстояние и еще раз запомнив место, где он его увидел, Стив выключил фонарь и пополз в темноте по памяти, иногда немного проваливаясь в прохладную и обманчиво мягкую массу. Через пару минут его руки нащупали знакомые очертания головы, шерсть мундира, гладкое дерево винтовки и упругую ткань заплатки на левом плече. Стива переполнило облегчение: он нашел, наконец-то нашёл Баки!

«Мы вместе, я с тобой, я никогда тебя не брошу.» — «Я знаю, Стив, я тебе верю, ты всегда приходишь за мной.»

Некоторое время Стив беззвучно рыдал от радости, оплетя Баки руками, свернувшись вокруг него калачиком и уткнувшись ему в затылок. Мех впитывал слёзы. Баки никому не показывал слабость Стива.

«Стив, не пора ли нам домой?»

«Прости, Баки, я слишком устал, и мне ещё нужно подумать, как идти обратно.»

«Тогда отдохни и вспомни дорогу.»

«Хорошо, мой верный сержант.»

«Нет, Стив, я уже не сержант, с меня сорвали знаки различий.»

«У тебя винтовка. Ты всё ещё солдат. Даже с одной рукой.»

«Всегда с тобой, мой капитан. Тебе надо согреться и отдохнуть.»

Стив постарался найти в куче место помягче, вытащил несколько наименее вонючих крупных тяпок, обнял Баки и завернулся с головой, предварительно сняв с заледеневших ног сырые ботинки. Во всём теле нарастала усталость, голова тихонько гудела, холод пытался проникнуть поглубже в его тощее тело. Пытаясь воочию вспомнить виденную карту этой части города, Стив уснул.

***

Вокруг всё ревело и тряслось, в нос забивалась дизельная вонь. Стив очнулся, помотал головой. Это движение вызвало знакомо-тошную головную боль. «Опять бронхит», — с привычной усталостью подумал он, и тут перед его мысленным взором предстал весь прошедший день, от перепалки, начавшейся на школьном дворе и окончившейся у доков, до тщетных поисков Баки, подслушанных разговоров, безумного преследования сумасшедшего старикашки, складов ночью, одноногого приёмщика, куч тряпья, где он, обняв найденного наконец Баки, собирался передохнуть и двинуться обратно. Он заснул, позорно заснул, а теперь Баки…

«Я рядом, Стив, вот моя рука.»

«Спасибо, Баки. Где мы?»

«Мы куда-то едем.»

Точно! Рональд что-то говорил о машине, которая должна подъехать за текстильными отходами. Теперь Стив понял, что клеть, которая стояла в ангаре торцом к конторе, была единой сетчатой конструкцией. Вероятно, её просто затащили лебедками целиком в стандартный контейнер на тягаче, и теперь он ехал… Стив покопался в памяти. К Иоганну?

В голове начинала собираться болезненная муть, неудержимо хотелось лечь и не двигаться ближайшие несколько суток… Но твёрдый выступ культи Баки ткнулся Стиву в бок.

«Не отключайся! Нам надо выбираться отсюда!»

Пересиливая слабость, Стив поднялся на колени, вытянул над собой руки, коснулся металлического ребристого потолка и заорал:

— Э-э-эй! Я тут! Остановитесь!

— Выпустите меня!

— В кузове пассажир!

Но скорее всего, в кабине водителя было слишком шумно, а может, из контейнера вообще невозможно было докричаться. Вытащив из кармана чудом сохранившийся фонарик, Стив начал колотить им по обшивке изнутри.

Никакой реакции.

Но не может же машина ехать совсем без остановок? Рано или поздно водитель остановится перекусить или отлить, или смениться, и тогда его стук будет услышан? Значит, опять ждать, беречь силы, сопротивляться накатывающей дурноте — всё как всегда.

Стив постарался улечься поудобнее, не обращать внимание на озноб и жар, прижался к Баки и стал считать, сколько могло пройти времени. По всему выходило, что скоро должно было наступить утро, 5 или 6 часов. Пегги вставала гораздо раньше Стива и, уходя в Управление, заглядывала в его комнату. Вдруг в темноте тусклого декабрьского утра она не заметит, что в кровати пусто? И уйдёт на работу спокойно, не подняв на ноги всех и вся, а потом уже днём Стив как-то найдёт способ вернуться или хотя бы связаться с ней, чтобы не подвергать её лишним волнениям?

Внезапно характер движения тягача изменился. Машина начала тормозить и разгоняться, двигаться небольшими рывками вперед и назад: они куда-то приехали. Стив попытался найти ботинки, но тщетно, видимо, при перегрузке клети в контейнер их завалило слоями тряпья. Он подхватил Баки левой рукой, правой сжал фонарь покрепче и приготовился ловить момент тишины, чтобы начать стучаться изнутри что есть сил. Но шум не смолкал, движение не прекращалось. Потом сверху раздались удары, скрежет, под ногами качнулось, совсем не так, как при движении по дороге. Стива начали накрывать чередующиеся волны невесомости и тошноты, как на качелях. Контейнер висел в воздухе, несомненно. А вдруг их контейнер сейчас грузят кранами в порту? Вдруг трос оборвётся, и Стив с Баки окажутся в ледяной воде, застывая, замерзая, превращаясь в ледышку? Вдруг их погрузят на океанский контейнеровоз, и они проведут лет семьдесят в море, всеми забытые?

Стив зажмурился и крепче прижал к себе Баки.

«Я буду всегда с тобой, до конца!»

«Не сдаваться, капитан!» 

«Да, мой солдат, я с тобой, мы ещё живы, мы ещё вместе.»

***

Качка прекратилась, звук за стенами контейнера изменился. Теперь это был равномерный приглушенный гул. Вдруг двери контейнера открылись, приглушенный гул оказался громким монотонным лязгом механизмов, внутрь клети проник горячий сухой воздух, пропитанный запахами машинного масла и перегретого железа. А ещё в воздухе висело просто огромное количество пыли, и Стив, готовясь громко заорать, чтобы их уже кто-то заметил, сделал глубокий вдох и тут же зашёлся в выматывающем приступе кашля. Его согнуло пополам, из глаз потекли слёзы, перед взглядом всё плыло, и накренившийся под острым углом пол застал его врасплох. Он разжал руки, инстинктивно стараясь ухватиться за что-нибудь, и выпустил Баки. 

«Баки, не-е-ет!»

Он бы заорал в голос, если бы мог, но тут тряпичная масса под ними сдвинулась и потекла вниз, наружу, затягивая Баки в глубину, а затем и утаскивая его самого следом.

Падая вниз, ловя в потоке глазами мохнатое тело друга, Стив успел увидеть железные парапеты и навесные мостки огромного цеха, заполненные спешившими туда-сюда рабочими. Их фигуры были затянуты в одинаковые ярко-рыжие куртки, и в какой-то миг Стиву показалось, что перед ним не люди: на каждом была надета маска респиратора, закрывавшая не только нос и рот. Она прятала лицо, и торчащие по бокам выступы фильтров в сочетании с полусферами защитных наушников превращали людей в насекомых.

Потом Стив упал спиной вниз на огромную осыпающуюся груду обрывков всевозможных тканей, и следующая попытка вдохнуть воздух обернулась очередным приступом, от которого он почти отключился. 

Пришёл в себя он на чем-то постоянно дрыгающемся, раскрыл глаза и увидел, что едет, заваленный охапкой грязных одинаковых курток, на широкой ленте транспортёра, которая ритмично подёргивается, вероятно, чтобы текстильная масса лежала ровнее. Транспортёр был под небольшим уклоном, и через пару метров лента обрывалась с высоты меньше роста Стива, чтобы пересыпать содержимое на поворот к ещё одной такой же ленте, едущей навстречу, потом ещё и ещё. Седьмая лента каскада, на которой тряпицы уже лежали практически по отдельности, ныряла под занавес из резиновых лоскутов и исчезала в соседнем цехе. Поднявшись на четвереньки, Стив увидел Баки, едущего на предпоследней ленте. Будучи меньше и легче Стива, он легко перепрыгивал вперед, и уже вот его сбросило с шестой на седьмую ленту. Осторожно втянув воздух, подавляя очередной приступ, Стив на четвереньках двинулся наперерез движению лент, переходя с одной на другую в том месте, где их наклоны встречались на одном уровне. Очутившись на последней ленте, Стив выпрямился, встал на ноги и, перешагивая через редкие кучки, почти покрыл расстояние до Баки в тот момент, когда того коснулись резиновые края занавеса, пропуская дальше. Не раздумывая ни секунды, Стив упал на ленту плашмя, готовясь заехать в следующий цех. И тут, кажется, его заметили: раздался оглушительный вой сирены, фигуры на мостках сбились в кучу, указывая в его сторону руками, и с громкими неритмичными ударами моторы начали замедляться. На последних оборотах привода ленты Баки скрылся под резиновым краем, уезжая в неизвестность, Стив пополз следом по-пластунски, а рабочие за его спиной, в ужасе размахивая руками, сбегали по лестницам вниз с длинными баграми наперевес. 

В соседнем помещении лента продолжалась недолго, всего около метра, и Баки на ней уже не было. Свесившись с края, Стив увидел пару огромных валов внизу квадратной воронки, входящих друг в друга острыми краями зазубренных пазов, которые размалывали и растрёпывали ткань на мелкие клочки. Измельчитель уже остановился, но Баки успело немного затянуть между валами, и от винтовки осталась только светлая щепа. Высота была небольшой, свесившись с края ленты, Стив повис, стараясь поставить ноги враспор, каждую на другой вал. Сквозь носки в ступни врезались острые зубья измельчителя, и Стив понял, что если сейчас не удержит равновесие и нога съедет, то ступни переломает даже стоящей машиной. Поэтому, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль от впившихся в кожу шипов, он покрепче упёрся ногами в стороны и отпустил руки от края ленты, становясь на валы всем весом. Тут над ним раздались крики, кто-то попытался поймать его за шиворот и вытащить из воронки. Стив увернулся, наклонился вниз, обеими руками схватил Баки за туловище и потянул его к себе. Валы не отпускали.

«Баки, ты застрял, я не могу тебя вытащить!»

«Стив, тут опасно. Я потерял своё оружие, я теперь даже не солдат. Оставь меня, спасайся сам.»

— Нет! Без тебя не уйду! — Стив не заметил, что последнюю фразу он прокричал вслух, отмахиваясь от рук рабочих, которые старались вытащить его из опасного механизма.

«Тогда тяни меня крепче. Я выдержу всё.»

Раздался треск рвущегося по шву мундира, лопнувший ремень отпустил от остатков ружья, перемолотого валами, и Баки, оборвав одну пуговку глаза о торчащие загнутые зубья, оказался в объятиях Стива. Только тогда он выпрямился и позволил поймать себя за верх пальто. Перепуганные рабочие со сдвинутыми на затылок масками оказались обычными людьми, тот высокий, который держал Стива, сначала поставил его ногами на пол, но Стив, обессиленный и наконец впустивший боль в сознание, подогнул колени и упал, продолжая прижимать к себе своего солдата. По разорванным белым носкам расходились кровавые пятна.

***

— Эй, Уилл, смотри, малец босяком и порвал пятки об валы! Куда ты его ставишь, придурок!

— Бери его на руки и неси в медпункт.

— Святая Мария и все Апостолы, он же горячий, как печка, и его колотит!

— Заберите у него эту тряпку, он сейчас в ней задохнётся.

— Нет! — хотел проорать Стив, но смог издать только задушенный писк.

— По моему, он именно за ним полез в шредер. Пусть уж будет.

Мерные покачивания у широкой груди рабочего, который нёс Стива через весь цех до медпункта, укачали его, и он быстро отключился. 

Стив пришёл в себя от привычных больничных запахов. Он лежал в светлом помещении на каталке в одних трусах, укрытый одеялом до щиколоток, ступни торчали наружу, их саднило и пощипывало. Склонившись над ними, пожилая полная женщина держала огромный тампон под пяткой, поливая раны перекисью прямо из бутылочки. Нащупав Баки под левой рукой, Стив запретил себе дёргать ногами: негоже мешать врачам делать свою работу.

«Терпи, Стив, я знаю ты сильный.» — «Пока ты рядом, Баки, я могу вытерпеть всё.»

Но совсем молча лежал не вышло, под очередным движением ватного тампона он зашипел.

— Очнулся, мальчик?

Стив промолчал, это было очевидно.

— Как тебя зовут? Сколько тебе лет? Есть ли у тебя особые аллергии, непереносимости, какая группа крови? 

Стандартные вопросы, стандартные ответы…

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, 8 полных лет, первая положительная, врождённый порок сердца. Если у вас есть нурофен, дайте мне половину таблетки, у меня начинается бронхит, но мне надо ещё добраться до … домой. Чтобы родные не беспокоились.

— Твои родные, наверное, уже на ушах стоят, на часах скоро десять, а мы в добром часе езды от столицы. Ты же оттуда, парень?

— Да, мэм, — кивнул Стив.

— Да ты, я вижу, опытный в медицине. Что же угораздило тебя забраться в Большого Бу?

— Я пришёл за Баки. — Стив левой рукой приподнял того над одеялом.

— Ох уж эти детские привязанности… Понимаю. Моя дочь, даром что давно уже в колледже, всё таскает за собой старую облезлую Барби, говорит — на счастье. Таблетку-то я тебе дам, но сам ты никуда отсюда не пойдёшь. Твои брюки и пальто превратились в ужасную помойку, а в одной пижаме и без носков ты никуда не ускачешь. Сейчас потерпи, я буду бинтовать твои пятки.

Через десять минут, когда ноги стали похожи на белые валенки под тугими слоями бинтов, медсестра удовлетворённо сняла перчатки, протянула Стиву его пижаму и выглянула за дверь.

— Уилли! Ты принёс новую куртку со склада, как я просила?

— Да, Марта, принёс, всё как ты сказала. — В кабинет вошёл давнишний рабочий, пригибая голову, чтобы не задеть притолоку. На нём уже не было спецовки, наушников и респиратора, волосы расчесаны, а от рук пахло казенным земляничным мылом. 

— Уилл отнесёт тебя к директору в кабинет, там решат, как с тобой быть. Одевайся. 

«Баки, мне страшно.»

«Стив, всё будет хорошо, людей не бинтуют, если хотят от них избавиться.»

«Кто бы говорил, солдат.»

***

Стив споро надел на себя верх пижамы и с помощью Марты, растягивавшей резинки вокруг его забинтованных стоп, натянул штаны. Потом Уилл подошел, набросил ему на плечи огромную куртку с каким-то логотипом на спине и уже было подхватил его на руки, но тот немедленно потянулся и схватил с каталки Баки, прижав к себе. Уилл с Мартой понимающе переглянулись, рабочий покрепче обхватил Стива, плотнее закутывая его в куртку, и понёс. Они вышли из цеховой пристройки, пересекли двор, заставленный множеством контейнеров и клетей с прессованной бумагой, кубами металлических обрезков, рулонами ветоши, мимо груды сваленных стиральных машин, остовов автомобилей, пирамиды покрышек, открытых контейнеров со стеклом. Перехватив удивлённый взгляд Стива, Уилл сказал:

— А ты думал, куда деваются все вещи, когда они становятся не нужны? Это тебе не помидорная шкурка, в земле не сгниёт. Если бы мы не сортировали и не вывозили всё это к нам на Гидру, берега нашей прекрасной столицы давно потонули бы в кучах мусора. А так - из металла будут новые автомобили, из стеклобоя — новые банки, тряпьё пойдёт на ветошь, из бумаги сделают новую упаковку. Раздельная переработка! — Чувствовалось, что Уилл горд за свой такой незаметный, но полезный труд.

— Но мой Баки — не старое тряпьё! — гневно возразил из глубин куртки Стив.

— Тогда не позволяй ему оказаться в мусоре! Иначе он попадёт сюда к нам и станет материалом для чего-то другого. Потому что во всём должна быть чистота и порядок! Друзья — рядом, мусор — в корзине! 

***

На этой назидательной ноте они вошли в красивое здание заводоуправления, разительно отличавшееся светло-голубой облицовкой от тёмных цеховых строений. Лифт поднял их на последний этаж, и по коридору, устланному мягким ковром, они вошли сначала в приёмную, где Уилл кивнул секретарше. Та заинтересованно попыталась заглянуть в глубину куртки, но всё же развернулась и открыла дверь в кабинет директора. Уилл внёс Стива в огромное светлое помещение, одна стена которого была полностью из стекла, и за ней была видна вся территория завода с подъездными путями. Вдалеке в утренней дымке виднелись небоскрёбы столицы и тёмный полукруг залива. Где-то там, среди высоких шпилей, скрывалось серое приземистое здание Управления, где наверное сейчас Пегги не находила себе места.

— Спасибо, Уилл, устрой нашего гостя на диване и можешь быть свободен. Возвращайся к работе, я распоряжусь премировать тебя и твою бригаду за спасение мальчика, но я настоятельно просил бы тебя не распространяться об этом событии. Ты меня понял? 

За обширным лакированным столом сидел высокий худощавый мужчина с хищным изломом бровей.

— Да, сэр, — кивнул Уилл, усадил Стива на чёрный кожаный диван и быстро покинул кабинет.

— Шмидт, Иоганн Шмидт, генеральный директор «Гидры» к вашим услугам. — Он встал из-за стола, подошёл к дивану и протянул Стиву узкую ладонь для рукопожатия. За внешним лоском чувствовалась настороженность и хитрость, и интонации казались уж очень преувеличенно доброжелательными. Стив вытащил правую руку с остатками пластыря из недр крутки и аккуратно коснулся протянутой ладони. Она казалась ледяной. А может, это у него был жар?

— Стивен Грант Роджерс. — Он не стал больше ничего добавлять.

— И чем же наше предприятие столь заинтересовало такого любознательного молодого человека, что ради него пришлось остановить Большой Текстильный Конвейер и вытаскивать аж из воронки нашего нового замечательного шредера? Вы, кстати, знаете, что если бросить туда куриную тушку даже с костями, то на выходе будет фарш ничуть не хуже магазинного? 

В течение тирады тон голоса Шмидта становился всё более угрожающим, а лицо начало краснеть от гнева.

— Вы знаете, молодой человек, что наше предприятие, спустя год работы в убыток, наконец вышло в плюс? Вы знаете, что без грамотной переработки отходов берега залива будут опять завалены горами мусора, как это случилось за последний десяток лет?

— Вы знаете сколько мне пришлось уговаривать инвесторов и жирных надутых индюков из муниципалитета?

— Вы знаете, что если я сейчас позвоню в полицию и объявлю что на предприятии найден ребёнок без сопровождения взрослых, неизвестно как проникнувший на территорию производства, завод закроют на проверки как минимум на месяц??? В конце концов, мы не прячем тут ничего противозаконного, и сюда водят школьные экскурсии! Если вас так заело любопытство, обратитесь к своему завучу и приходите, только организованно, группой в сигнальных жилетах и специальных касках! Какого, какого чёрта я, вместо того, чтобы выпить утренний кофе и подсчитать прибыль в текущем квартале, должен сидеть с горящим лицом, когда мне по селектору сообщают что «Ребёнок в шредере»?!!

Под конец длинной тирады Шмидт побагровел полностью, красные пятна ушли вниз за ворот белой рубашки, и Стиву казалось, что сейчас из его ушей повалит дым.

«Нам хана, Баки!» — «Ничего он нам не сделает, Стив, держись и не дрейфь!»

Шмидт выпрямился, отвернулся и отошел к окну, стараясь успокоиться. Стив поднял глаза и наконец оглядел сдержанно обставленный кабинет. Перед панорамным окном стояли несколько кресел и низкий кофейный столик, сбоку свешивались растопыренные пятерни пальмы. Рабочий стол располагался поодаль, у стены, и над спинкой рабочего кресла на стене был нарисован логотип: в бордово-красном кружке маленький улыбающийся осьминог, подняв щупальца из воды, держал зажатыми в них бутылку, жестянку, смятую бумажку, старый башмак. Сверху крупными буквами было написано ГИДРА, а снизу, девизом: «Чистота и Порядок».

Стив пошевелился, вытаскивая Баки левой рукой из рукава огромной куртки. Шмидт обернулся на шорох и вопросительно уставился на Стива.

— Я пришёл за Баки.

В напряжённой тишине прошло несколько минут, пока Шмидт, пытаясь уложить фразу Стива в голове, переводил взгляд то на него, то на плюшевого солдата в порванном мундире и без лапы.

— Вот значит как, — задумавшись сказал он. — А мама твоя знает? 

— Пегги не знает, — уклончиво ответил Стив.

— Пегги?

— Маргарет Картер и Айзек Картер, мои опекуны.

— Как ты думаешь, они уже обратились в полицию? — Шмидт явно что-то просчитывал и прикидывал, его тон стал заинтересованным.

— Вряд ли, они сами работают в Управлении…

Шмидт схватился горстью за лицо, будто пытаясь смять его с черепа.

— Полицейском? 

— Нет, Разведывательном.

— О!

— Что?

— Диктуй телефоны твоих опекунов и молись, чтобы они ещё не подали заявку в розыск, потому что если через пару часов после разговора с ними ко мне заявится полиция, я собственноручно выброшу твоего чёртового медведя. Мне дешевле высадить тебя на пригородном шоссе и сделать вид, что так и было, и ты ведь промолчал бы, верно?

Стив кивнул.

— Но сейчас декабрь, а ты в одной пижаме, и, кажется, у тебя жар. А я не настолько ещё ублюдок. Помолчи! — резко махнул рукой Шмидт, видя что Стив собирается что-то ещё сказать.

Следующие полчаса прошли в попытках Шмидта дозвониться в Управление так, чтобы минимально сообщить о себе и добиться, чтобы Айзека или Маргарет позвали к телефону, не выясняя, кто он. Судя по тому, что для этого пришлось совершить добрую дюжину звонков, Пегги не было на месте в кабинете. Она искала Стива.

Наконец, после очередного тихого щелчка соединения в трубке, лицо Шмидта вдруг сделалось внимательным и вежливым. И самым сладким тоном, на который он был способен, он произнёс:

— Миссис Картер, добрый день, у меня есть для вас важная информация. — А затем быстро протянул телефонную трубку Стиву.

— Если вы собираетесь шутить со мной на эту тему… — раздался взволнованный голос Пегги.

— Пегги, это я. 

— Стив! Где ты!

— Подожди. Я в тепле, я, кажется, опять немного заболел, и я далеко от дома. Но, в общем, со мной всё в порядке. И я нашёл Баки.

В трубке стало тихо.

— Сейчас я верну телефон мистеру Иоганну Шмидту, он сообщит точный адрес. Но, Пегги, я очень прошу тебя не рассказывать никому и нигде, где я нахожусь. — Стив поднял глаза на Шмидта, тот кивнул.

— Что там с тобой сделали?

— Со мной никто ничего не делал. Я сам. Пегги, я могу рассчитывать, что ты промолчишь?

Внезапно строгим голосом, не обещающим ничего хорошего, Пегги сказала:

— Слово офицера. 

Стив кивнул, передал трубку Шмидту и поплотнее закутался в куртку вместе с Баки, проваливаясь в сон.

***

В следующий раз он проснулся на заднем сидении служебного автомобиля. Только нащупав Баки, он повернул голову. Рядом с ним сидела Пегги и внимательно смотрела ему в лицо. Видно было, что она успела мысленно сказать много злых и обидных слов, но оставила это в себе. Нарочито спокойным тоном она произнесла:

— Похоже, у тебя опять бронхит.

— Знаю.

— И мы едем не домой, а в госпиталь.

— Хорошо.

— Баки туда нельзя.

— Пегги! Я никому его не доверю больше!

— Я уже поняла, что ради старого куска тряпки ты готов плюнуть на нервы Айзека и меня, так что можешь не напоминать. Но в обнимку с ним ты вывалялся, кажется, во всех столичных помойках, и будет очень здорово, если дело закончится ТОЛЬКО бронхитом. Первые пару суток ты будешь в изолированном боксе, врачи всё равно не разрешат взять его туда. Это не больница твой матери, а военный госпиталь.

Стив нахмурился. Никто из них не знал его мать и не смел так пренебрежительно отзываться о ней.

Они ехали мимо квартала, где была расположена школа. Поняв, что перегнула палку, Пегги решила зайти с другой стороны.

— Тебя же в школе не первый раз дразнили за него? И били?

Стив ровнее сел на сиденьи, посмотрел за окно.

— В этом переулке. И в той подворотне. И вот там за углом. Но это не важно. Когда у меня не оставалось никого, у меня всё ещё был Баки.

— Ох, Стиви… Иногда мне кажется, что изъян в твоём сердце не только в виде прорехи в мышечной перегородке. Разве можно так привязываться к вещам? Есть же люди! Ты так и проживёшь всю свою жизнь рядом с игрушкой?

— Он не вещь, Пегги, его нельзя заменить каким-то другим медведем из магазина. Он будет всегда единственным и неповторимым. Другого такого больше не будет. Как и другой мамы. 

От последней фразы лицо Пегги дернулось, как от пощёчины. 

Один - один.

Что ж, мальчик рос и умнел быстрее, чем ей казалось.

«Баки, может, она, наконец, нас поймёт?» — «Я надеюсь, Стив, Пегги не глупая и не злая. Я не в обиде на неё.»

— И я не рассчитываю, что проживу так уж долго. Сколько ни пей горячий чай, здоровее я не стану. Так что лучше Баки.

— Не говори так, Стив! Ты сейчас болен, у тебя жар, но ты же помнишь, если не переохлаждаться и следить за собой, то вполне можно жить без бесконечного валяния с температурой.

Тут машина, преодолев ворота госпитальной территории, въехала в гараж приёмного отделения. Пегги со Стивом там уже ждали, для него было приготовлено кресло-каталка, медсестра стояла с градусником наготове. Перед тем, как выйти из авто, Пегги повернулась к Стиву, прижалась губами к его горячему лбу и крепко обняла.

— Я знаю, что никогда не стану для тебя матерью, и даже старый порваный мишка тебе дороже, но, Стив, я люблю тебя! Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Я никогда больше не попытаюсь отнять насовсем у тебя Баки, и хоть я не понимаю, но принимаю твою привязанность. Однако…

— Что?

— Сейчас тебя увезут в отделение. Баки — особенно в таком состоянии — туда нельзя. Он действительно слишком грязный.

— И что ты с ним сделаешь?

— Отвезу домой, попытаюсь немного отмыть…

— И всё? Никакого мусора?

— Никакого мусора.

— Слово офицера?

Пегги на секунду прищурилась, глядя Стиву в глаза. Потом улыбнулась.

— Слово офицера! — Пегги прижала правый кулак к сердцу.

«Баки, всё окей? Пегги можно верить?»

«Думаю, да, Стив. Выздоравливай, я буду тебя ждать.»

Стив вздохнул, погладил Баки по правому плечу и отдал Пегги.

— До встречи.

Медбрат, нагнувшись, помог Стиву выбраться из машины, усадил его в кресло-каталку и повёз ко входу в отделение.

Пегги долго смотрела, как за матовыми дверями постепенно растворяются тёмные силуэты Стива и медиков. Потом подняла Баки с сидения, взглянула на его запачканную помятую морду. Одной пуговицы-глаза не было, со второго слезла серебрянка, и он висел на ниточке. По всей шкуре были видны небольшие надрезы, ружьё и ремень исчезли, левое ухо порвано, синий мундир разошёлся по шву, недавние чёрные стежки прорвали капрон заплаты. Да ещё и вонял Баки просто отвратительно.

Пегги задумалась.

— Миссис Картер? — водитель осторожно вырвал её из раздумий.

— Да, Арни, прости, задумалась.

— Мы едем куда-то?

— Да. Давай в ателье Старка!

***

Когда стеклянные двери с коваными накладками закрылись за Картер, звякнув колокольчиком, Говард ностальгически вздохнул. Двенадцать лет, двенадцать лет прошло с того самого ужина с фондю, в его жизни сменилась череда бесчисленных женщин, но Пегги до сих оставалась такой же желанной и по-прежнему недоступной. Что она нашла в этом тихоне Айзеке? Говард давно смотрел на людей, сразу мысленно снимая мерки, и сегодня, когда Пегги опять переступила порог его мастерской, он в который раз с восхищением отметил, что мог бы сшить ей новый костюм по тем же выкройкам, по которым десятилетие назад шил свадебный наряд. Вот уже пятнадцать лет он обшивал все чины управления, их супругов и детей, чаще расширяя форменную одежду, чтобы незаметно скрыть неумолимо полнеющие со временем фигуры, и только изредка заужая. Последнее он делал буквально недавно для Пегги, вернее, для её приёмного парня. Тот был болезненным, тощим, не по годам серьёзным мальчонкой с копной светлых волос и цепким взглядом, тихим, послушным, но невероятно упрямым. Его школьную форму пришлось заужать в плечах и бёдрах, чтобы она не висела на нём, как на вешалке. Но сегодня Пегги пришла к нему с необычным заказом.

— Говард, это для моего … Стива, — слегка замявшись, сказала она, вынимая из пакета практически растерзанного медведя. 

Старк моментально припомнил, что на какую-то из примерок мальчик приезжал с этим медведем, только тогда тот выглядел не в пример целее.

...и не пах так, будто на нём спали десяток бездомных целый месяц.

— Почему вы не купите ему нового, Пегги?

— Знаешь, он слишком к нему привязан. Я тоже совершила ошибку, подумав что старого друга можно заменить на нового… и поплатилась.

— Что стряслось? 

— Я сейчас не в настроении для долгих рассказов, может быть, когда-нибудь ты пригласишь меня на ужин в честь старой дружбы…

— Оу?

— Всего лишь ужин, Говард, не подмигивай, и я расскажу тебе эту поучительную историю. Но сейчас Стив в больнице, и, похоже, надолго. А этот медведь… Баки… Мишка Баки. В общем, его бы здорово это поддержало. Сделай всё, что можешь, и не мелочись на материалы, я оплачу.

— А ты знаешь, у парня отличный вкус. — Стараясь не морщить нос из-за вони, Старк покрутил медведя в руках. — У него было за спиной ружьё?

— Да! Откуда ты знаешь? 

— О-о-о, дорогая, этих мишек продавали во времена моего детства, и они делались очень крепко и надёжно, не чета нынешним одноразовым поделкам. Тут не обойдёшься тем, чтобы просто набить колбасу из велюра первым попавшимся ватином, тут нужна серьёзная работа…

Пегги увидела, как у Говарда загорелись глаза. Он обожал сложные и нестандартные задачи. То, что он не был кукольником, его совершенно не смутило.

— Сроки? 

— Я бы не стала тебя подгонять, но Рождество приближается… — Пегги заглянула в сумочку и вытащила фото Стива в обнимку с медведем. Баки был с двумя лапами, с ружьём, в целом мундире. За спиной у парочки на стене металлически блестело круглое блюдо с гравировкой в виде крупной звезды по центру. — Вот ещё фото.

— Ни слова больше, Пегс! Всё для тебя и твоего мальчика! Просто подари мне одну из своих лучезарных улыбок, и я скорее примусь за дело.

Тряхнув волосами, Пегги так и сделала. Потом, целомудренно поцеловав Говарда в щёку, вышла из мастерской. Некоторое время он сидел за столом, накрыв рукой место поцелуя, и мечтательно жмурился.

Он прикрепил фото на доску, пересел за свой рабочий стол, взял из ящика распарыватель и начал потихоньку снимать с Баки мундир. Поморщился ещё раз, постучал кулаком по стене:

— Ирвинг! — Из соседнего помещения вышел подмастерье. — Сейчас я спорю мундир с этого почтенного зверя, а ты тотчас же отнеси его к Линде в химчистку, и оформи срочным заказом, чтобы завтра было готово!

— Да, мистер Старк.

Говард закончил распарывать детали мундира по шву, последний раз бросил оценивающий взгляд на медведя, пощупал его и, положив в бумажный пакет, отдал подмастерью. Тот, набросив куртку и шапку, выбежал в ранние декабрьские сумерки: приёмная Линды была через два дома. Когда Ирвинг вернулся, Говард всё так же сидел за столом, перебирая лоскуты ткани, что-то оценивая, прикидывая и бормоча под нос:

— Нет, нет и нет. Сейчас таких тканей не делают. Пытаться подобрать что-то похожее, того же благородного тёмно-коричневого оттенка? Всё равно один в один не попаду. Это будет смотреться глупо, как попытка оштукатурить Собор Парижской Богоматери! Нужно что-то радикально, принципиально другое, но тем не менее продолжающее традицию… Ружьё… Винтовка. Где бы взять винтовку? 

В задумчивости ходя кругами вокруг своего рабочего места, он посмотрел на доску с кучей приколотых бумажек с номерами клиентов. Потом внезапно схватил трубку и начал набирать номер.

— Добрый вечер! Могу я поговорить с мистером Фьюри? … О, Николас, не узнал тебя, сколько лет, сколько зим!

— Старк, не заговаривай мне зубы, я знаю что ты никогда не звонишь просто поболтать. Говори, чего тебе надо.

— Никки, ты там не отрастил второй глаз часом?

— Да я и одним тебя насквозь вижу, старый ты бабник.

Оба собеседника засмеялись.

— Ближе к делу, Говард. У меня виски греется.

— Ты же еще собираешь модельки оружия? 

— Да, а что? Решил тоже увлечься? Или очаровать ещё одну дамочку из министерства?

— Нет, мне для одного… заказа.

— Интересные пошли у тебя заказчики. Надо что-то конкретное? 

— Винтовка. Лучше пластиковая модель, что-нибудь снайперское, без мелких деталей, 1:5. Нет, даже лучше 1:3

— Ты меня удивляешь, Старк. Покажешь потом? 

— Любопытный лысый чёрт Никки! Обязательно покажу. Какова цена вопроса?

— Виски выдержки хотя бы вполовину от возраста этой прелестницы.

— Я думаю, что приглашу тебя на общий ужин. Ты всё поймёшь.

— Замётано, Говард, завтра к вечеру я тебя наберу и скажу, какие есть варианты.

— Только петли для ремня пусть будут пошире, не в масштабе!

— Всё загадочнее и загадочнее! Ну, бывай, до завтра.

Николас повесил трубку, а Старк уставился в угол комнаты, где у него стояло несколько ящиков с лоскутами. Ремень… Он подошёл к ящику с обрезками кожи и потянул оттуда длинный черный кусок, за ним потащились другие полоски, а за них зацепились куски ещё одного листа кожи, выкрашенного в необычный серебристо-металлический оттенок. Это был заказ дочери генерала, нечто современное, модное и экстравагантное. Старк вспомнил единственный глаз Баки, кажется, он был покрашен серебрянкой? Подойдя к доске и посмотрев на фото, он убедился что, действительно, глаза у медведя были не из чёрных пуговок. Тогда он выдвинул один из ящичков и начал рыться в пуговицах, пока не выудил пару крупных тяжёлых серебряных полусфер на ножках. Положил на стол, добавил туда полоски черной кожи и обрезки серебристой, ещё раз посмотрел на фото, и в голове его начала рождаться какая-то мысль… Он схватил с угла стола блокнот, карандаш и принялся делать наброски.

***

Первую неделю Стив провёл в блаженном полузабытьи, изредка просыпаясь, чтобы хлебнуть диетического больничного супа, доковылять до туалета и принять все лекарства и процедуры.

Ему было одиноко, особенно первые трое суток карантина, пока врачи пытались понять, не подцепил ли он чего похуже бронхита в грязных тряпках. Пятки заживали долго, видимо, организму не хватало сил. На четвертый день к нему пустили Пегги.

— Привет, Пегги.

— Привет, Стив. Баки в порядке.

— Спасибо.

— Я принесла тебе учебники, книги, блокнот и карандаши. Ваш учитель рисования дважды звонил мне и спрашивал, куда пропал его лучший ученик.

— Доктора говорят, еще минимум недели полторы.

— Как и ожидалось. Но ты же не жалеешь о произошедшем, Стив?

— Ни единой секунды. 

— Я так и думала. — Пегги вздохнула.

Стив немного промолчал.

— Пегги…

— Да?

— Извини меня, пожалуйста. И передай мои извинения Айзеку. Я не хотел, чтобы вы так волновались, просто не думал больше ни о чём. 

— Ох, видимо скоро Луна налетит на земную ось, Стивен Грант Роджерс признал свою неправоту!

— Не издевайся!

Они улыбнулись друг другу. Стив взял блокнот, карандаш и быстро набросал Баки, сидящего на столе возле блюда, без лапы, прислоненного левым боком к стопке книг. Вырвал лист:

— Передай ему от меня привет.

— Обязательно, Стив.

Выйдя из госпиталя, Пегги отправилась обратно в Управление и оттуда позвонила Говарду.

— Как поживает наш ветеран?

— О, Пегги, он ещё повоюет. Вот именно в данный момент я им занят, и мне немножечко не хватает третьей руки!

— Я тебя поняла, не отвлекаю!

— Драгоценная Маргарет, любой миг моей жизни…

— Не начинай, я на службе.

— Ох, умеешь ты подобрать момент. 

— Целую в щёчку, Говард.

— Жаль что через телефон, я…

В трубке раздались короткие гудки. Говард улыбнулся, повесил трубку и вернулся к своему занятию: он никак не мог прикрепить самодельный шарнир под нужным углом. Провозившись почти два дня с попытками воспользоваться обломком для крепления к новому каркасу лапы, собранному из спиц старого зонта-трости, ему пришлось ещё немного расширить прореху на туловище Баки, высвободить и обрезать торчащий обломок. Затем он зашёл в автомастерскую, и там, укутав медведя в асбестовое полотнище, механик наварил на зачищенный остаток основание самого маленького из найденных у него шарниров. Каркас лапы в итоге двигался практически идеально, но у Старка не получалось собрать половинки шарнира, когда новая лапа, сшитая им из серебристых лоскутов кожи, надевалась на каркас. Плотная набивка мешала добраться до деталей, чтобы соединить их правильно. Говард вздохнул. Он так кропотливо подбирал лоскуты по форме, так аккуратно и тщательно сшивал швами вовнутрь, оставляя снаружи только чёткие вогнутые тёмные полосы зазоров, и всё насмарку. Ну, почти всё. Придётся распарывать внешнюю часть плеча, вынимать часть набивки, соединять шарнир, заполнять лапу и зашивать снаружи. Некрасиво. 

Старк посмотрел в пришитые два дня назад тёмно-серебяные пуговки глаз, хмыкнул:

— Всё терпишь, старина?

Баки молчал. Точно так же он молчал, пока Старк, забрав его из химчистки, зашивал штуковкой прорванное ухо и множество мелких порезов во всей шкуре. Молчал, когда Говард спарывал самодельную капроновую заплату на культе, и высыпав немного наполнителя, рассматривал устройство сочленения. Молчал, когда пилой по металлу отпиливали бесполезный остаток, и когда над ним сыпались искры сварки.

Но чем дальше, тем больше Говарду казалось, что это не просто тишина бездушной вещи, но терпеливое молчание существа, которое понимает и принимает всё то, что с ним собираются сделать. Нет, Говард не был суеверным, и у него не возникло порыва избавиться от игрушки, вызвавшей столь странное ощущение. Наоборот, в нём пробудилось желание сделать всё настолько идеально, чтобы убедить себя и медведя в том, что он может сделать лучше, стильнее, красивее, чем все могли бы от него ожидать.

Старая форма требовала длительной реставрации, Старк внезапно обнаружил, что это очень интересный экземпляр. Поэтому, посмотрев на реплику винтовки, которую привёз ему Николас, Старк решил, что пока он будет с наслаждением корпеть над историческими архивами униформы времён Войны за Независимость, Баки примерит другой, более таинственный образ, соответствующий строгим очертаниям М21. С этими мыслями на рабочий стол были выложены крупные лоскуты чёрной джинсы и полоски чёрной кожи.

Но чёртов плечевой сустав никак не давался. Раздосадованный, Старк распорол плечо снаружи, пролез пальцами под набивку и легко собрал сустав. Забил обратно плотную смесь из щепок и хлопчатой ветоши и двумя крупными черновыми стежками стянул края. Потом посмотрел в ящик с обрезками кожи, но больше серебряного там не было. Задумчиво поворошив рукой, он заметил на дне ярко-алый проблеск. Нагнулся, вытащил. Это был небольшой кусок красной кожи неправильных, похожих на кляксу, очертаний. Сумочка секретарю приёмной 2 года назад, услужливо подсказала ему память. Старк покрутил его в руках и так, и эдак, а потом поднял глаза на фотографию Стива. И тут его осенило: звезда! Такая же пятиконечная звезда, как на старом блюде. Пегги рассказывала, что эти две вещи — единственное, что осталось у мальчика от прежней жизни.

Она отлично закроет место, через которое пришлось влезть, чтобы скрепить сустав.

— Ну вот, солдат, получи свою звезду!

Старк вытащил линейку и принялся размечать очертания.

***

Приближалось Рождество. Выздоровление Стива, казавшееся поначалу совершенно очевидным, затягивалось. Уже не болела голова, его не били приступы кашля, в лёгких было чисто, температура держалась в пределах нормы, но проклятая слабость не уходила, и прогулка даже по коридору основного корпуса выматывала его. Стив бесился, злился, сидел над учебниками, стараясь не только нагнать, но и по возможности обогнать школьную программу, рисовал всё, что видел вокруг, передавал с Пегги всё новые и новые зарисовки Баки; зарывшись в атлас художественной анатомии, пытался набрасывать фигуры в движении хотя бы в виде палочек. Но слабость накрывала его даже за столом, буквы и штрихи плыли и путались перед глазами. После очередного обследования Эрскин вызвал Пегги на разговор. Он проходил в кабинете доктора, и Стив, устав от пустого ожидания, начал бродить туда-сюда по короткому коридору мимо закрытой двери, пытаясь по обрывкам особенно громких фраз уловить, о чём так долго Абрахам толковал с Пегги.

— ...сейчас его организм по всем срокам готовится к очередному прыжку роста, это нормально, но пока происходит сброс крови…

— Абрахам, я ценю всё, что вы делаете для моего мальчика, но я же не на опыты его привезла!

— ...развивается лёгочная гипертензия, и чем дальше, тем сильнее…

— ...он будет вести очень осторожный образ жизни, соблюдать все диеты и правила…

— ...попадание венозной крови в артериальный кровоток вызывает…

— … вы не можете гарантировать однозначного результата…

— … а потом в период полового созревания …

Стиву надоело. В конце-то концов, речь шла о его здоровье и его будущем!

Он подошёл и решительно распахнул дверь. Пегги и доктор, сидевшие по разные стороны стола, одновременно вздрогнули и замолчали.

— А вы не хотите узнать моё мнение?

— Стив, ты не совсем представляешь, о чём…

— Нет, Пегги, как раз очень хорошо представляю. Мне надоело всё время подыхать на каждом шагу и смотреть, как другие дети резвятся вокруг. Может, я хочу быть лабораторной крысой? Может, хватит решать за меня?

— Но ты же ещё несовершеннолетний, и все решения о твоём здоровье…

Стив резко оборвал её фразу:

— А может, я и не успею стать совершеннолетним и сдохну раньше от этого проклятого изъяна! 

Повернувшить к Абрахаму, Стив с вызовом выпалил:

— Док, я согласен на вашу операцию, давайте!

Пегги дёрнулась было встать, но Эрскин накрыл её ладонь своей:

— Молодой человек, боюсь, вы действительно не вполне себе представляете, о чём говорите. Миссис Картер, разрешите, я поговорю со Стивеном? Некоторая категоричность мнений типична для его возраста.

Положив тёплую сухую ладонь Стиву на плечо, доктор Эрскин направил того к выходу из кабинета. Молча, они медленно прошлись вдоль ряда пальм у окон.

— Миссис Картер рассказывала мне, что мама — твоя настоящая мама — была медсестрой.

— Да, сэр.

— И у вас дома была парочка медицинских энциклопедий.

Стив кивнул.

— И ты их, конечно же, рассматривал. И читал.

Ещё один кивок.

— Тогда ты должен понимать, что слова «кардиологическая реанимация», «переднебоковая торакотомия», «искусственное кровообращение» — не волшебные заклинания, а мы над тобой не волшебной палочкой махать будем. И если ты так решил отомстить своим опекунам, то это совсем, абсолютно не тот случай.

— Я всё понимаю, доктор. Я со всем согласен. Я знаю, что есть риск. Я не делаю это назло Пегги и Айзеку. Я просто хочу жить, как все.

(И никому, ни единой душе на свете он бы не признался, что пока Баки с ним, он сможет пережить всё, как и Баки.)

— Тогда пойди и убеди в этом миссис Картер. По правилам, только она имеет право поставить подпись под соглашением на операцию. Но учти, это не значит, что всё произойдёт прямо завтра. Госпиталь должен закупить всё необходимое оборудование, мы пригласим пару профессоров, ты должен ещё немного окрепнуть — кстати, в таком случае тебе не светит вернуться домой ни на Рождество, ни на Новый год.

— Я согласен.

Стив развернулся и пошел обратно в кабинет, где сидела Пегги. Зашёл, тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, сел за стол напротив и молча уставился ей в глаза.

Слеза скатилась по её щеке. Пегги не выдержала и нарушила молчание. 

— За что, Стив? Я же знаю этот твой взгляд. Ты всё решил. За что ты меня наказываешь? 

— Нет, Пегги, не надо так. Я не хочу никого наказывать, я просто устал жить, как под колпаком.

Стив протянул к ней руки, взял её ладони и легонько пожал. 

— Со мной всё будет в порядке.

И шёпотом добавил: 

— Слово капитана, так и передай Баки. Он поймёт.

Пегги вскочила и, прижав ладони к лицу, выбежала из кабинета.

— Он вас убедил. — Эрскин стоял снаружи в пяти шагах.

— Да. Упрямый маленький засранец.

— Я возлагаю на это большие надежды. Половина успеха всех серьёзных операций — это настрой пациента. И если у вас есть ещё какие-то способы поддержать мальчика, сейчас самое время. Операция состоится не раньше середины января, а до тех пор Стивену придётся остаться в госпитале.

— Я вас поняла, доктор. Готовьте все документы на подпись сразу после Рождества.

***

Пришло и минуло Рождество, Стив упорно ходил на все сеансы лечебной физкультуры, послушно поглощал постылую больничную диету, его ещё несколько раз обследовали всевозможными методами, в кардиологическом отделении установили новое оборудование, рассчитанное на маленьких пациентов. Наступил Новый год.

Утром первого января, когда за стенами госпиталя стеной валил самый первый и самый пушистый снегопад, Пегги зашла в давно уже обжитую палату, неся огромный пакет, присыпанный не успевшим растаять снегом.

— Стив, у тебя гости!

Смутно понимая, на что намекают размеры пакета, но ещё не веря своему счастью, Стив смахнул на пол быстро тающий снег. Оттуда торчал кончик винтовки, увенчанный мушкой прицела. Стив потянул винтовку за дуло, и из пакета, рассыпая пушистые холодные хлопья, показался Баки. Он… Он изменился. На смену старенькому деревянному ружью, размолотому в щепки шредером, пришла длинная изящная винтовка, судя по оптическому прицелу — снайперская, вместо ярких крашеных серебристых пуговок Баки смотрел на Стива уверенным и проницательным взглядом настоящего тусклого металла. Не было синей униформы — грудь Баки закрывал чёрный кожаный жилет с кучей ремней и пряжек, на нижних лапах были чёрные штаны. А главное, затянутую чулком культю сменила плотная серебристая лапа, как будто собранная из полосок металла. На плече красовалась крупная ярко-красная звезда. И как последний штрих, на голове Баки были кожаные очки на резинке. Он выглядел… непривычно.

Опасно, сурово, но надёжно.

Стряхнув последние хлопья снега, Стив прижался к его шее привычным движением и вдохнул. Баки больше не пах старым домом, но и следов запаха мусорки в нём не осталось. Он пах чистотой, снегом, кожей и железом. 

«Баки, ты вернулся, я так тебя ждал!»

И впервые Стив не услышал ответа. Его затопил ужас. Но потом…

«Стив? Я изменился.»

«Боже, Баки, это ведь не важно, это всё равно ты!»

«Но я не стал сержантом.»

«Ты всё равно мой солдат, посмотри, какая отличная у тебя винтовка!»

Потом Стив глянул на тающие кучки снега, ещё раз вдохнул запах белой чистоты и мороза, посмотрел за окно.

«Ты мой Зимний Солдат», — и он накрыл ладонью звезду на плече.

***

В день операции, поцеловав и сказав «до свидания» Пегги, Стив усадил Баки рядом с собой на каталку, на которой его везли в операционную. 

«Я готов, Баки, и я не боюсь.»

«Я буду рядом, буду охранять и ждать тебя.»

«Спасибо, Зимний Солдат.»

Эрскин не возражал, и только когда по венам Стива заструился наркоз, а потом его лицо накрыла маска, он молча кивнул медсестре, и та унесла Баки в палату.

На вторые сутки, когда Стив пришёл в себя, первое, что он увидел за изогнутой прозрачной стенкой защитной капсулы, был Баки, сидевший на подоконнике.

«Я вернулся, Баки!»

«Я тебя ждал. Вместе — до конца.»

 

Эпилог  
(25 лет спустя)

Рождество в этом году выдалось дурацкое. Сначала Стив окончательно отшил Саманту. Они и не встречались, но продолжать подавать бесплодные надежды было не в его стиле.

А теперь, вместо того чтобы смотреть какую-нибудь легкую комедию, расположив Баки рядом с собой на диване, Стивен Грант Роджерс, молодой и ценный специалист хирургической ортопедии, сидел в своём кабинете и заполнял послеоперационный отчёт.

После внеплановой операции.

В канун Рождества. 

Баки сидел на полке и мудро поблёскивал глазами.

А всё из-за каких-то мудаков-терористов из этого… как их… «Нового порядка». Они провозглашали, что «скоро грядёт», как и сотни других двинутых идитов до них. Но эти не ограничились лозунгами на улицах, а устроили захват заложников с трансляцией в прямом эфире в переполненном в канун праздника людьми молле. Была вызвана группа быстрого реагирования, специальное подразделение, здание молла оцепили и вывели большую часть людей, и только две дюжины неудачников оказались в западне под прицелами фанатиков.

Парень, который ещё пару часов назад лежал на операционном столе, был снайпером, и по идее, его вообще не должно было никак зацепить. Он засел на потолочных перекрытиях с винтовкой и страховал происходящее. Когда переговоры зашли в опасный тупик, ему был подан сигнал от руководителя группы, и он начал укладывать несговорчивых говнюков одного за другим. Но вдруг выяснилось, что еще парочка сообщников с взрывчаткой под одеждой были замаскированы в толпе заложников. Кто-то из настоящих заложников распсиховался, дёрнулся, началась беспорядочная пальба, раздался негромкий хлопок, и стоящий рядом огромный стеллаж с товаром начал стремительно заваливаться вниз, на людей.

Самым ужасным было то, что трансляция камер видеонаблюдения магазина не прерывалась ни на секунду, и вся страна, затаив дыхание, наблюдала, как с верхних балок вдруг спрыгнул парень в черной униформе и полумаске и, не раздумывая, подставил плечо под падающие конструкции, выигрывая заветные секунды, чтобы остальные могли увести заложников.

Раздробленная ключица и перелом плечевого сустава.

Задумавшись, Стив увидел, что вместо отчёта из-под его руки на бланке появились очертания ключичной кости, лопатки, суставной впадины и головки плечевой кости. Затем они покрылись сеткой трещин, так, как это было видно по рентгеновским снимкам. Потом Стив нарисовал поверх них пластины и штифты накостного остеосинтеза. Несколькими завершающими штрихами он наметил направления крупных мышц, внешние контуры руки и плеча. Очень часто сначала ему было проще нарисовать схему операции по памяти, а потом писать по рисункам протокол.

«Но ты его спас. Спас ему руку и считай, спас ему карьеру. И не только.»

«Не я так кто-то другой. А вот кто бы спас моё Рождество? А, Зимний?»

«Ты же знаешь, что ты лучший в этом деле, Стив. Не отлынивай.»

На Баки был старый синий мундир и коричневые брюки, за спиной неизменная винтовка, а на голове красовалась красная праздничная шапочка. Он сидел на полке правым боком ко входу, и медсестрички обожали украшать его то вырезанными из салфеток снежинками, то цветочками, то сухими листиками, томно вытягиваясь за спину широкоплечему высокому красавцу-хирургу, стараясь расположить свои прелести поближе к его глазам. Стив вежливо смеялся, иногда игриво одёргивал уж слишком фривольно задраные полы коротеньких халатиков, но всегда оставался в границах приличий и дружеских отношений.

«Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, антитеррористическое спецподразделение, снайпер», — читал Стив карточку пациента. 

«Смотри, Баки, почти как ты.»

«Ну, из моей винтовки точно пока никого не убивали.»

Фотокарточка сержанта была размытая и исцарапана скрепкой.

Стив, вызванный срочно с полдороги домой, не успел увидеть своего пациента целиком. Ему быстро показали все необходимые рентгены, парень по дороге в больницу уже был предварительно обколот слоновьими дозами обезболивающего, и по приезду его сразу начали готовить. Так что когда Стив, растопырив руки, вошёл в операционную, лицо пострадавшего было стандартно задёрнуто шторкой, по ту сторону устроился Сэм, привычно наблюдая за показателями дыхания и сердцебиения. Стив мог только оценить не пострадавшую правую руку, в сгиб локтя которой уходила капельница, а кисть расслабленно лежала на подставке. Пальцы были длинные и красивые.

«О чём ты подумал, Капитан Недотрах?» — ехидно поинтересовался Баки.

«Иди ты. Я даже лица под маской не разглядел, сразу пришлось вскрывать плечо. Но должен заметить, у него отличная мускулатура.»

К рисунку плечевого сустава добавилась рельефная грудь с небольшими сосками, правая рука — так, как он запомнил, с тёмным штрихом иглы в вене и пальцами, больше подходящими пианисту, нежели стрелку. Подумав, Стив набросал уходящие наверх косые росчерки шеи, межключичную впадину, острый выступ адамова яблока и остановился у границы листа, обозначив тень подбородка тёмной штриховкой щетины. Шея, грудь и всё остальное тело пациента были закрыты от него стерильными простынями, но намётанный глаз художника и хирурга подсказывал, что всё должно было выглядеть именно так. Припомнив рост, Стив лаконичными штрихами очертил торс с выраженными кубиками пресса, стыдливо пропустил пах тёмным нечетким ромбом чуть ниже впадинки пупка и продолжил ноги с крепкими умеренно развитыми бёдрами, поджарыми икрами и аристократично узкими ступнями с длинными пальцами.

«Ну, так всё-таки ты не жалеешь, что собрал этого парня как следует?»

«Конечно нет, Баки, ни единого дня в свой жизни. Я люблю чинить людей.»

***

Тогда, почти в такое же снежное Рождество, когда Стив вынудил Пегги подписать разрешение на операцию, Эрскин сказал ему:

— Возможно, Стив, у тебя появится шанс. Воспользуйся им с умом.

Стив запомнил слова Абрахама, и через пару месяцев после выписки, всё ещё находясь под постоянным наблюдением врачей, которые, казалось, до сих пор не верили, что их первый пациент вернулся домой на своих ногах, начал потихоньку раздвигать надоевшие ограничения. Сначала добавляя к лечебной физкультуре по пару лишних подходов, он добился от Пегги и врачей разрешения на бассейн. Через год он уверенно плавал, и ему разрешили повышать нагрузки. О боже, наконец он мог попробовать бежать, и это оказалось так прекрасно! Словно кандалы свалились с его ног. Он бегал, прыгал, плавал, ходил в спортзал, ел за троих и рос! Впервые, глядя на немногочисленные сохранившиеся фотографии Джозефа Роджерса, можно было с уверенностью сказать: да, Стив его сын. Впрочем, он не забросил рисование и точные науки, и, несмотря на то, что по прежнему частенько брал Баки с собой в школу, в студию и в спортзал, ни у кого не поворачивался язык упрекнуть в этом высокого широкоплечего парня.

На первый день рождения после операции Стив зашел в ателье Старка и горячо поблагодарил его за прекрасную работу. Расчувствовавшись, Говард попросил зайти через неделю, и в означенный срок вручил перевязанный бечевкой пакет, запечатанный сургучом.

Дома, вскрыв упаковку, Стив вынул сверху приглашение в ресторан на имя Стивена Роджерса и Маргарет и Айзека Картеров, а ниже обнаружил не только старую униформу Баки, тщательно восстановленную, с теми самыми заветными буквами **b.b.** на подоле. В пакете был официальный смокинг с белой манишкой и галстуком-бабочкой, что-то типа мягкой пижамы, чёрная куртка, гавайская рубаха с яркими крупными цветами, камуфляжный комбинезон в комплекте с беретом, ковбойский костюм с широкополой шляпой и даже килт с рубахой. Левая, серебристая рука Баки была чуть толще правой, и вся одежда, кроме гавайки нараспашку, была пошита без левого рукава. Последней пакет покинула фуражка с козырьком, гербом и ремешком на околыше. Пегги стояла с приглашением в руках, рассматривала обрадованного Стива, и не пыталась даже сказать что-нибудь про Барби и одёжки для кукол.

За оставшиеся до окончания школы годы Стив перепробовал все спортивные секции, от регби и борьбы до прыжков в длину и метания диска, вызывая приступы энтузиазма у тренеров, но неизменно покидая их спустя год. Учитель рисования ревниво смотрел на спортивные сумки, но в комнате Стива мольберт стоял всегда рядом с турником. Пегги устала спрашивать, чем займётся Стив после школы, а он в ответ только молча хмурился, пряча очередную спортивную грамоту на полку и переглядываясь с Баки.

В год, когда Стив закончил школу, умер Эрскин. Неся на плече гроб, Стив нашёл ответ: осенью он поступил в медицинский колледж. 

Тренеры и руководитель художественной студии скрипели зубами от досады, но ни один из талантов Стива не пропал втуне. 

После поступления Стив тут же съехал от Картеров в кампус. Пегги было порадовалась, потому что к восемнадцати годам Стив вымахал до 185 см, и с него можно было лепить Аполлона. В школе он тщательно избегал романтических отношений, всегда таскал на вечеринки Баки, переодев его то в гавайку, то в смокинг, и смешливо указывал на него при попытках подкатить. Но это Пегги списывала на желание не отвлекаться от учёбы. В кампусе же, она надеялась, Стив заведёт студенческий роман и наконец полностью насладится более близким человеческим обществом.

Но Стив забрал с собой Баки, и их затворничество продолжилось. Это по-прежнему беспокоило Пегги, но результаты учёбы оправдывали все волнения. Хотя, приезжая на каникулы, он и выслушивал от неё стандартные лекции про необходимость близкого общения с людьми, но отшучивался, говоря, что просто ждёт правильного партнёра, не желая размениваться на мимолетные интрижки.

Потом был университет, высшие оценки на курсе, интернатура, специализация, и вот, он второй год самостоятельный хирург-ортопед, одинок и доволен этим. Иногда, разговаривая с ним, Пегги напоминала Стиву про то, что не всё в человеке можно исправить при помощи скальпеля. 

— В твоём сильном и упорном серце всё также остался изъян, — грустно говорила она.

(И Стив никому, кроме Баки, не признавался: в чём-то Пегги была права, и парни ему нравились больше девушек.)

А что касается мужского здоровья…

— Помилуй, Пегги, я и сам тебе могу много чего рассказать про методы его собственноручного поддержания, не смейся, ты же знаешь… 

Пегс переглядывалась с Айзеком и заговорщицки хихикала. Вместе с ранней сединой, превратившей её тяжёлые каштановые локоны в светлое облачко, это смотрелось умилительно.

***

Столешница стукнула Стива по лбу.

«Сопляк, ты уснул над отчётом.»

«Ещё бы, придурок! Пособирал бы ты на пластину расколотую на 7 частей ключицу, а потом на штифты — плечевую кость.»

«Ты же знаешь, Стив, у меня лапки.»

Стив тихонько заржал.

«Капитан Ответственность, у меня есть идея. А давай ты сейчас забьёшь на отчёт и ляжешь спать прямо тут? Всё равно раньше утра с тебя его никто не спросит.»

«В Рождественскую ночь? На диване в кабинете?»

«А почему бы и нет...»

Стив сгрёб Баки с полки, привычным движением прижал к себе и уснул.

Его разбудили тихие скребущиеся звуки. Подняв голову, он глянул на яркий свет за окном. Было не просто утро, а хорошо так позднее утро. Он проспал всё, что мог, но если до сих пор его никто не хватился, значит, ничего серьёзного не произошло. Сладко потянувшись, он сбросил Баки на пол. 

«Дылда!» — «Ну прости, Зимний, сейчас подниму.»

Встал на ноги сам и только собрался нагнуться за медведем, как странный звук за дверью повторился.

«О нет, соня, мы обнаружены! » — «Спокойно, Солдат.»

Стив подошел и отворил дверь. За ней на кресле-каталке, пытаясь орудовать одной рукой, сидел очень симпатичный парень. Его совершенно не портила даже лёгкая отёчность лица — обычное последствие большого количества физраствора. Стив внимательно посмотрел на перебинтованное и неподвижное левое плечо.

О!

О-о-о… Это был его вчерашний пациент.

— Доброе утро, док. С Рождеством вас и большое спасибо! — Голос у парня был мягкий и приятный, а взгляд серо-стальных глаз внимательный, привыкший оценивать сразу всю обстановку до мелочей. Волнистые волосы обрамляли лицо.

— Э-э-э… Джеймс? — вдруг засмущавшись, ответил Стив. — Что же вам не спится? У вас должно быть ещё сильно болит плечо.

— О нет, док, я вчера у вас под ножом навалялся на неделю вперёд. Кроме того, медсестрички с утра пораньше организовали мне отличную весёлую таблетку, и я даже смог дойти отлить сам, ненавижу утки. Но в отделении больше никого не было, а развлекать трёх скучающих девчонок — не мой профиль. 

Парень с улыбкой приподнял одну бровь.

— Так что я спросил, есть ли тут компания поинтереснее, и меня направили к моему хирургу.

С этими словами Джеймс вкатил коляску в кабинет, заставив Стива отступить назад, чуть не споткнувшись о медведя.

Когда, повинуясь доводчику, дверь за ним закрылась, он произнёс совсем другим тоном:

— Значит, девочки из отделения мне не врали.

— О чем?

— Что мне собирал плечо самый красивый мужик во всей больнице.

Стив ещё раз смутился, и, кажется, его уши немного порозовели.

— Может скажешь, как тебя зовут? 

— А… э-э… Стив Роджерс. А тебя я знаю как, вот твоя карта… 

Стив потянул конверт со стола, и вслед за ним сорвался вчерашний набросок, спланировав на пол почти под колёса каталки. Парень нагнулся вперёд, и Стив моментально неловко задвинул ногой изрисованный лист под диван, надеясь, что его не успели заметить. Но Джеймс продолжал удивлённо смотреть на пол, где всё ещё лежал Баки. 

— Глазам своим не верю…

— Что? Врачам теперь нельзя держать в своём кабинете сувениры?

— Таким красивым, как ты, можно всё, но я не об этом… Можешь дать посмотреть мне этого медведя?

«Баки?!» — «А он ничего, Стив. Очень ничего. Давай познакомлюсь с коллегой.»

Немного поколебавшись, Стив поднял Баки и посадил его на колени парню, прямо на больничный халат с весёленькими цветочками. Тот подхватил его правой рукой и осмотрел со всех сторон. 

— Ну надо же, М21. 

Потом он увидел серебристую плотную левую лапу со звездой. Согнул, разогнул.

— Может, и не он. Но как похож! 

— Кто?!

— Да медведь этот! В детстве у меня был точно такой же, ещё отцовский, на нём вышили мои инициалы… — Парень продолжил осматривать Баки и вдруг воскликнул:

— Смотри, вот же они! — Его палец лежал на вышитых буквах **b.b.**

— И что они обозначают? 

— Ну, конечно же, Баки Барнс, то есть меня!

«Что?» — «Какой, к чёрту, Баки?»

Внезапно услышать имя Баки из уст незнакомого человека было дико, и Стив только и смог, что пододвинуть к себе карточку и опустить к ней лицо, чтобы не выдать себя. Искреннее удивление парня пополам с улыбкой выглядело настолько очаровательно, что невозможно было смотреть ему в глаза и не протянуть руку, чтобы погладить по щеке. Это было непозволительно.

— В карточке написано «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс».

— Божечки, кто же называет живых людей Бьюкенен? Джеймсов и так вокруг пруд пруди, и с трёх лет меня все звали Баки. Откуда у тебя мой медведь? Почему у него теперь такая лапа?

— Постой, постой… Баки.

— Да?

— Да я всю жизнь зову этого медведя мишка Баки… Мне мама его принесла, давным-давно в детстве, когда мы уезжали из старой квартиры… Когда она была ещё жива.

— Извини, Стив … только когда мне было пять, моя мама его куда-то унесла… Как, говоришь, твоя фамилия? 

— Роджерс.

— Ты сын Сары? Тот крошечный заморыш, про которого я столько историй потом слышал? Да мне весь мозг тобой прокомпостировали! «Ешь кашу, а то будешь как Роджерс», «Мой руки, а то будешь как Роджерс», — явно копируя чьи-то интонации, произнес Баки. — Я ни разу не видел того, о ком говорили, и думал, что Роджерс — это просто придумка моей тётушки, чтобы пугать меня, когда я не съедал свою тарелку до конца.

Стив молча переглянулся с мохнатым солдатом

Пока Баки, отчаянно жестикулируя правой рукой, сыпал подробностями, он придвинулся ближе. Их колени соприкасались сквозь тонкую ткань больничных одежд, и это было… приятно.

***

Стив пытался уложить в голове этот дурацкий, почти болливудский поворот, когда заметил, что непрерывно трещавший Баки вдруг начал как-то странно подергивать головой, речь его спуталась, и он, несколько раз повторив окончание последнего слова, вдруг замолк, странно уставившись вперёд левым глазом. Схватив его лицо обеими ладонями, Стив аккуратно повернул его к яркому солнечному свету. Левый глаз не реагировал на смену освещенности, и под пальцами руки выше и дальше левого уха прощупывалась совершенно незаметная мягкая шишка…

— Баки, вчера, когда на тебя упал стеллаж, тебя задело по голове? 

Но Баки только открывал и закрывал рот и, кроме странного хрипа, не произнёс ни одного внятного звука. Внезапная догадка поразила Стива, и он с размаху хлопнул по кнопке срочного вызова.

— Нейрохирургия, Беннер на смене? Говорит Роджерс, у нас тут подозрение на эпидуральную гематому, срочно!

Стив забрал медведя на диван, и через минуту Баки, всё так же нелепо открывающего и закрывающего рот, уже катили по долгим коридорам к установке компьютерной томографии.

Не желая мешать срочной бригаде, Стив вернулся в кабинет и начал ходить из угла в угол.

«Так значит, Солдат, я не первая твоя миссия.»

«Не помню, Стив. Меня частенько стирали. Опилки не мозги.»

«И ты забыл своего брата.»

«И стал защищать тебя. Цели меняются, так бывает.»

«Но теперь мы будем заботиться о нём?»

«Обязательно, Капитан.»

Баки сидел в операционном кресле, полуоткинувшись на подголовник, его красивые серые глаза слепо смотрели в никуда, левая половина головы была обрита, за ним полукругом собралась бригада. Беннер, сосредоточившись, работал сначала фрезером, а потом, передав ассистенту кусочек кости, скальпелем и отсосом.

Стив стоял за стеклянной стеной нейрохирургической операционной и грыз бы ногти, если бы по врачебным правилам они не были обрезаны накоротко. 

Наконец, уложив последние швы, Баки выкатили в реанимацию.

— Когда он очнётся, Брюс? Каковы прогнозы?

— Я думаю, не раньше вечера. Это хорошо, что он заехал к тебе с утра, и ты вовремя успел заметить. В палате он был один, и тогда мы бы потеряли слишком много времени. Всё должно быть хорошо, объём гематомы был не особенно велик, а давление на мозг не продлилось критически долго. Возможна частичная потеря или спутанность памяти, но потом всё восстановится. 

Беннер потёр зажмуренные глаза под очками, провёл пятернёй по седеющим кудряшкам.

— Может, поедешь домой, Стив? Я вот точно на сегодня всё.

— Нет, я дождусь, когда он придёт в себя.

— Ну, как хочешь.

Стив вернулся к себе в кабинет. Встал на колени у дивана, пошарил рукой по полу и вытащил свой лист с наброском. Положил на стол и заставил себя сесть и написать вчерашний отчёт, стараясь не думать о ярких весёлых глазах Баки, которые так страшно смотрели в пустоту.

После того, как отчёт был окончен и сдан заведующему отделения, до вечера ещё оставалось несколько часов. Стив не находил себе места.

«Успокойся, Стив. Ты с ним. Мы с ним. Мы его не оставим. Ты его не оставишь.» 

«Спасибо, Зимний. Я не хочу, чтобы он забыл.»

«Мозги не опилки, он вспомнит.»

Опять сев за стол, Стив взял с полки большой чистый лист и отложил эскиз. Закрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти лицо Баки, а потом начал рисовать сразу начисто. Баки сидел, вальяжно развалившись, в шезлонге, глядя с листа чуть прищуренными глазами, правая нога лежала щиколоткой на колене левой. Невидимое солнце ярко освещало его слегка запрокинутую голову, и Стив с удовольствием прорисовал чёткую и острую линию его челюсти, наверняка невидимую сейчас под отёком, но которую он совершенно ясно ощутил руками, когда смотрел Баки в глаза. Ямочка на подбородке, тело, не скрытое мешковатым больничным халатом, расслабленные руки и широкие округлые плечи.

Немного подумав, Стив по памяти нарисовал на левом бицепсе линии швов на месте разрезов, через которые он вставлял штифты в плечевую кость.

Посмотрел на мишку.

«Солдат, это твой коллега.»

«И твой Сержант, Капитан.»

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, пытаясь успокоиться.

«Не бойся, он крепкий, он выдержит.»

Он ещё раз глянул на мохнатого Баки, вернулся к рисунку и быстрыми штрихами закрасил швы силуэтом пятиконечной звезды.

«Да, Солдат. Он крепкий, как и ты.»

Вечером Стив, прихватив плюшевого солдата, двинулся к отделению нейрохирургии. 

Возле окна на кровати с поднятой спинкой сидел Баки и немного недоумённо смотрел перед собой. В сгибе правого локтя опять лежала острая тень капельницы, отёкшая ещё сильнее после операции голова была в повязке. Стив подошел к нему и тихо положил руку на правую ладонь. Баки медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на него. 

— Привет, Баки, — мягко произнёс Стив.

— Какой Баки?

Неправильное сердце Стива, пожалуй, впервые за новую жизнь судорожно сжалось. Но Баки произнёс слова ровно, не запинаясь и не кривя рот ни на одну сторону. Это было уже очень хорошим признаком. Стиву пришла в голову мысль:

— Твоё имя и звание?

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, 107е специальное подразделение, личный номер 32257038…

— Тс-с, всё хорошо, Баки. Ты помнишь, кто я?

Баки медленно моргнул, посмотрел на Стива, потом перевёл взгляд на плюшевого солдата. Стив усадил медведя на одеяло на коленях Баки, осторожно поднял его правую кисть и положил сверху. 

«Солдат, новая миссия: охранять своего брата.» — «Разрешите приступить к исполнению, Капитан!»

Баки пошевелил пальцами, поворошив мягкий мех. В его глазах появились сосредоточенность и тень узнавания. Он улыбнулся.

— Ты Стив Роджерс, самый красивый парень в этой больнице, и мне кажется, что я знаю тебя всю свою жизнь.


End file.
